Episode Herself
by wordsworthy
Summary: The beginning of Aigis's story started from the moment she met him, the middle of her story filled in while chasing his back. But as the Dark Hour makes its reappearance 200 years on, perhaps it's time for Aigis to finish her story at last. MinXAigis, OCs
1. Content and Foreword

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

**Contents**

Chapter 1: In Loving Memory

Chapter 2: The Long Night

Chapter 3: Threads of Fate

Chapter 4: Rules of the Night

Chapter 5: The Girl by the Crossroads

(Further chapters to be updated)

* * *

Foreword

This story is an idea that I've had regarding Aigis and her synthetic nature as an android since it means she may well live forever. Thus, I'm placing Aigis in a future whereby the Dark Hour is making a comeback and where her work is necessary. More details to come, but it will mostly be an Aigis-centric piece. There will also inevitably be original characters added in, so hopefully, it'll help take my writing skills to a new level. Of course, I hope it would be an interesting read too, so do let me know what you readers think of it.

(This content page will be updated with every new chapter, so please bear with the sparse nature of it for now.)


	2. 1 In Loving Memory

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references I make during the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 1: In Loving Memory

The waning sun drew lengthened shadows upon a canvas of crimson and asphalt as several sets of footsteps crunched the ground onwards. A tranquil silence permeated the surroundings while only the great trees and Spring-blooms witnessed the arrival of the young visitors while the twilight crept ever forward. An eclectic group of four attired in black and white school uniforms and two trailing behind in maid-like outfits no less.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked a soft, uncertain female voice.

"If you have a better idea Souma (草摩), we're open to suggestions." answered a deeper male one.

"I mean… did we have to come here this close to night time…?" continued the previous timid voice.

"It can't be helped since we just figured out where the place is or that we had school to contend with before then. Plus, it's going to be a full moon and the sooner we find what we're looking for, the better." explained the same male voice impatiently, more than a little irate at both the upslope trek and the meek queries.

"I hope we're not intruding…" continued the soft-spoken girl, her panicky jade eyes looking all around the place while an olive-green ponytail whipped left and right to accommodate her fidgety self.

"It's alright Shion-chan (詩音). It's my family grave after all." assured a more composed, female voice that pulled up alongside the younger girl before her longer strides took her slightly further ahead.

"Erm… that wasn't what I'm worried about Sempai…" mumbled the girl as she stared at the back of luscious burgundy hair, a little surprised at how obediently the wavy locks bounced with each step as well as the seemingly naiveté obliviousness of the older girl.

"Afraid of ghosts? After what we've been through?" teased the calm and collected redhead as she arched a scarlet eyebrow.

"Unnecessary." interjected a cold, impassive female voice from behind that made the two girls jump, the mousier girl landing a little further than the other.

"Mirai-san (未来)! Don't do that!" whined Shion sharply as she stamped her feet and threw her hands down in protest. However, the girl must have been scared out of her wits, either before by the surreal situation she had gotten herself into, the excessively long katana slung over the other girl's back or the dismissive icy glance graced to her by the swordswomen in front of her since she deflated rather quickly.

"Between me and the androids, we can kill anything that gets in our way as long as it's not one of the big ones." continued the stoic other as she gestured at the two identical strawberry blonde girls bringing up the rear with a simple raised shoulder, her own flowing silver hair glistening brilliantly in the evening light, in much contrast to her demeanour.

"Affirmative." agreed the near symmetrical twins in one perfectly synchronised voice that carried not hint of their synthetic nature, the only notable distinction between them being the inverted colours of their Lolita-like dress outfits and the loads they were carrying; two lamps, a bouquet and a small bundle.

"Yagyū-sama's (柳生) analysis of our collective combat ability is accurate." continued the twin in the black bodice, white lace accents ensemble of the previous comment.

"Our highest priority is to protect Ojou-sama and, by extension, her friends." reiterated the opposite twin in the contrasting white bodice, black lace accent ensemble of their determination and duty.

"Otsukaresama Elda, Freya. That was most reassuring." acknowledged the stately red-haired girl with a sincere smile.

"Ahem… I'm here too you know, Kaicho." coughed the only male of the group not so discretely.

"Hmmph…" went the silver-haired swordswoman dismissively in a thinly veiled snub that was obviously meant to be heard.

"Why you…"

"There there. You're on the burial ground of my ancestors, so please mind yourselves." reminded the calm, steady voice politely, although it was hard to miss the slight edge in her tone.

"Fine… Stupid yuki-onna… always thinking she's the strongest… looking down on people… I'll show her one day…" muttered the dark-haired male under his breath. The silver-haired girl didn't even bother with him anymore.

"We're here." announced the red-haired leader of the group as their destination came into view; a massive temple arch that had no doubt stood for centuries, an extensive perimeter wall of the same make that snaked around the compound and finally, the rows upon rows of white marble mounds that spiralled their way up the remainder of the hill from beyond the arch, each generously spaced apart with lush green shrubbery and flowering blooms providing constant companionship for the departed. There was a serene beauty that seemed so inappropriate, yet at the same time, so awe-inspiring about the place.

"Wow… it must be nice to be rich." commented a dreamy-looking Shion, obviously quite taken with the new surroundings.

"Nah… I'm rich too but… it is probably just her family." added the sole male of the group with a far more reverent tone than earlier, himself feeling rather impressed by the grandeur presented before him. "Come to think of it, it's the first time I've been here too even though we're cousins."

"Well, since great-grandaunt married into your family, she would of course be laid to rest in your family's grave instead of ours. I guess that's why you never had the chance to visit." explained group's leader matter-of-factly. "Even within the family, only those who have made significant contributions to the world or family are granted a place here."

The redhead sighed.

"Someday I hope to be buried here too…"

Everyone turned to look at her with a mix of incredulity and alarm. The girl may be their great, all-knowing, all-capable leader, but her bouts of obliviousness still took quite a bit of getting used to. While the group wondered how to best react to her unusual aspiration, the young swordswoman had left the group silently for a small but necessary errand.

"Erm… so… where to now?" asked Shion tentatively, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Oh, it's on the top of the hill where the most prominent members of my family are." came the easy reply.

"O-kay… let's go then."

* * *

The evening skies eventually transgressed past the shade of vermillion and into the velvet and deep hue of the dawning night during the course of the trek uphill. The fading light hadn't quite given up to the inevitable darkness just yet, thus infusing the sacred burial ground with an additional aura of surrealism and the beauty that came with the mysterious. The remnants of twilight had also enabled the group to make out the peculiarity of a particular fixture there, one that stood out quite conspicuously on the modest summit.

"A mausoleum…? In a Japanese graveyard?" observed the male student aloud, though quite unnecessarily so.

"It was always off limits even to the inner members of the family, so I've always wondered what it was for. I guess we will find out later then." commented the leader of the group

"Right… it looks spooky enough to be the place though…" added Shion warily.

At this point, an additional pair of footsteps suddenly sounded from behind them, causing the jumpy girl to, well, jump again with a shrill cry.

"Mirai-san!"

The above-mentioned swordswoman acknowledged the petite girl with her usual poker-face and a quick nod, her eyes cool but not completely unfriendly. By her side, she held a small wooden bucket filled to the brim with water, the fruit of the small errand that she had ran.

"Ah…"

While the others gradually realised the significance and thoughtfulness of the gesture, the corners of their leader's lips lifted a little. She wondered if anyone else had noticed that not one drop had spilled during the uphill climb, or that the soft footsteps earlier were in fact deliberate notice of her arrival in an otherwise silent approach. Brief infinitesimal testaments to her actual abilities for sure, but judging by the partial scowl on her cousin's face, not one that went unnoticed.

"Why don't you guys go check out the mausoleum while I take a moment to pay my respects? Elda, Freya, please accompany the two of them since it would be dark in there."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." replied the two voices entwined as one.

"What about her?" asked the only male in the group gruffly, sticking a thumb backwards at the silver-haired girl who made to receive the bouquet of flowers and the bundle.

"Well… she's staying with me… since she's my bodyguard and all…"

"So are the twins…" muttered the dark-haired cousin.

"Erm… can we get a move on, before the night gets even spookier later…" suggested Shion hopefully.

* * *

The sound of trickled water on marbled stone broke the very recent quietude while the scent of sandalwood wafted along the soft breeze as the incense was lit. Fresh lilies and white chrysanthemums flanked both sides of the headstone while several packages of simple food items laid atop the small platform meant for offerings. A small wooden ladle and bucket were then lowered gently beside the neatly folded cloth that was the now vacant bundle before the silver-haired girl knelt down beside the scarlet-haired other who was in a silent prayer. It was to be a short while later before the praying girl opened her eyes, her pupils converging on the name in front of her as her thumb instinctively felt around the aged leather-bound book on her lap. The well-weathered inscriptions on the stone and leather both read Kirijo Mitsuru (桐条美鶴,).

* * *

"Erm… Kon banwa … I'm Kirijo Mitsuki (桐条美月)… should I address you as great great great great grandmother… I think I'll stick to Mitsuru-sama… I'm sorry to disturb your rest, but the state of things happening right now can be considered an emergency. A few months ago, people within the city began to fall into catatonic states, as though the people affected were comatose within a conscious shell… My research into the incident so far has revealed parallels with that one that happened during the 2009 to 2010 period, something the media had termed the Apathy Syndrome. The details were really quite fascinating…"

"Ahem…"

"Ah… erm… long story short, I've recently become aware of a strange phenomenon that has been happening on the stroke of midnight. It was as though everyone was transported into a different world, one that was filled with a sickly green light, an unnatural moon and almost everyone had turned into black, glowing coffins while none of our devices and Persocoms functioned properly then. Worse still, corporeal monsters have started appearing out of mysterious black formless entities and were devouring the coffins… I've managed to gather three others able to move about during this mysterious thirteenth hour to try to fight off these monsters, but progress was still slow with just the four of us since weapons and devices that relied on both conventional and quantum physics were malfunctioning."

"Mitsuki…"

"So that brings me to the reason we're here. I had recently learned from my grandmother of a certain story passed down through the previous generations of Kirijos, one that bore uncanny resemblance to the things that are happening now. I was sceptical at first too of the two century old myth and old wives' tales but then again, I should really have known better than to underestimate the women of the Kirijo family. I followed up on this lead and it had led me to previously forgotten design schematics hidden deep in the archives of Kirijo-Tech that helped me create the twins and various low level devices that were able to function in this thirteenth hour. Things had just started to get easier during our nightly missions when a huge, advanced form of the monsters started appearing. Even with Elda and Freya on board, we were unable to defeat it. Somehow or another, it was then that Grandmother passed down this heirloom to me, an old journal that once belonged to you. It was written decades after the story took place and thus held little information of the monsters, but the last few entries did pique my interest, enough to actually come bother your rest evidently though. I'm really sorry, but we desperately need to borrow your knowledge and power, particularly with this."

The leather-bound book was turned over and the last few pages flipped open, revealing a silver gun resting upon an indenture within the pages.

"Perhaps my education has been incomplete, or my aptitude insufficient, but I haven't been able to figure out how this weapon works or how to fix it. It's a bit of a long shot, but I'm hoping that you had left more relics or records behind here; any clues in fact would be very helpful. So I hope you wish us luck too."

Having finished updating her venerated ancestor of the important business in hand, the redhead made to get up before stopping in mid-action and returned to kneeling position as though she had left out some important detail still. She took a discrete sideways glance at her silent silver-haired companion.

"Oh… and erm… I hope we have your blessings too…"

* * *

"Whoa…" the soft feminine exclamation echoed upwards along with the footsteps of the four. Not surprisingly so, considering the relatively high, octagonal ceiling and the unique sound engineering that went into the tomb, a veritable piece of art in terms of architecture and luxury if any. The chamber was empty save for two coffins of heavy marble, the headstones that stood before them and the light that splayed out from the twin's lamps.

"Which one did Kaicho said it was?" the deep tones rose to the ceilings and overlaid each word upon the other, making even the mundane sentence sound musical.

"Erm… I think she mentioned it was someone in her family, but… wait… Sempai, wait! What are you doing?" Shion's voice rose in pitch when she realised what the male student was about to do.

"It's one out of two right? Might as well."

A thunderous crash resounded throughout the chamber as one of the heavy stone lids was unceremoniously levered off by the young man's cloth covered pole. A brutally simple and effective piece of judgement, but ultimately not a very good idea since the resultant boom rebounded around the chamber, each echo melding with the previous to create an overwhelming and continuous resonant roar that sent both humans and androids alike reeling. As the lamps cracked and legs buckled, the twins grabbed the two and charged out of the opening that was the exit. Not more than a few moments later, a final boom blew its way past of the heavy doors with a great flurry of dust and fine debris.

As the two humans heaved and panted on the ground, two shadows loomed over them as an ominous feeling hung in the air.

"Yukimura(幸村) ! Shion-chan! What did you do in the tomb!?"

"Sorry…? OW!"

* * *

The group of six filed into the mausoleum once again after a slight commotion outside left a couple of lumps on the heads of Shion and Yukimura.

"I can't believe you did this to my ancestor's grave…" muttered the red-haired leader incredulously, moving over to take a look inside the stone coffin.

"Well, the overgrown musical box almost killed us when we opened it." grumbled the male student.

"It's an anti-theft measure, just like the heavy stone coffin. What did you expect? And worse, you opened the wrong one."

A closer inspection revealed the aged skeletal remains of a navy-haired man with two pieces of a broken sword held across his chest like a X.

_A broken sword… Life cut short…_thought the young swordswoman instinctively.

"Sk-sk-skeleton…" went the petite Shion before she clasped her hands together in a panicky prayer. "I'm really sorry Sanada-sempai (真田) is such a jerk! But he's a good jerk so please don't take it out on us. Just him preferably if you insist…"

The redhead sighed.

"Elda, Freya, if you please."

"Hai, Ojou-sama." acknowledged the twins as they made to replace the lid.

Mitsuki then clasped her own hands before the tombstone in a silent prayer of her own.

"Read the name before you act Yukimura. He's not even named Kirijo."

"That leaves just this one…" commented the mousy girl as the twin androids removed the lid of the remaining coffin… revealing an empty grave. "And nobody's here… okay… can I be really afraid now?"

"Mmm…" hummed Mitsuki quizzically before she climbed into the grave herself, much to everyone's amazement. "It's strange… I can't find any trapdoors or secret triggers… Oops?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at another bout of their leader's obliviousness before their heads drooped down.

"How did the last entry in the journal go?" asked Mirai stoically.

"Hmmm…" went the group leader before she flipped to the last entry in the journal.

" 'However, even if she asked, I did not and could not bear to put an end to her eternal time like she requested. Hers was a beautiful life as well after all, one that she had rightfully earned. All I could do was to offer her a place where she may rest in peace, along with my name. It felt right at the time. I realise that this may only serve to soothe my own conscience and do little for her suffering after the last of her comrades have gone… but I can do little more but to say… I'm sorry.' "

"Eternal life…"

The silver-haired girl walked up to inspect the tombstone further. A pale hand reached to one of its corner where the insignia of an overturned torch laid within a circular depression and promptly turned the torch upright. A steady rumble emanated from the empty coffin, causing the group members to gather around it. A set of stairways downwards had appeared from the previously solid rock, an ancient contraption from two centuries ago most probably.

"Way to go Mirai-san. How did you know?" asked Shion curiously, obviously glad that they were about to spend less time in the graveyard.

"An overturned torch means death. An upright one means eternal life." was the simple and direct answer.

"And you would know this because?" went the Sanada boy suspiciously.

"I learnt that from my parents."

"…"

"Erm… Mitsuki-sempai has already gone down the stairways…" reminded Shion helpfully.

"Ah…"

* * *

The steps of the stairway progressed steadily downwards for a good twenty feet before it reached a pair of heavy wrought-iron doors that required the strength of the two androids to open. Once through though, was an inner chamber that was tastefully furnished with twenty-first century vintage furniture. The most notable fixture in the room however was a thronelike seat where a blonde female figure rested without any signs of stirring.

"Looks like we found my missing ancestor…" went the scarlet-haired leader as she dusted lightly at one of the insciptions inlaid on the unique chair.

"My friends, meet Kirijo Aigis-sama."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is just a little trial attempt to place one of my ideas I've had in my head into actual print. An alternate take on Aigis in a future where the Dark Hour reappears. Was a little wary of creating my original characters, but I figured what the heck. Might as well have a little fun.

A brief rundown of the characters:

1) Kirijo Mitsuki (桐条美月), current heiress of the Kirijo main family, red-haired with amber eyes and 18 yrs old,

2) Yagyu Mirai (柳生未来), a Yagyu swordswoman contracted as a bodyguard for Mitsuki, silver-haired with sapphire eyes and 18 yrs old,

3) Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村), distant relative of Mitsuki and heir to the Sanada name, at odds with Mirai, black-haired with grey eyes and 17 yrs old,

4) Souma Shion (草摩詩音), last human member of the group, hates ghosts, green hair with jade eyes and 16 yrs old,

5) & 6) Elda and Freya, twin androids created by Mitsuki after improving upon old schematics for Anti-Shadow weapons, limited personality functions, blonde with cyan eyes and a month old.

More stuff about them to be revealed as the story goes along, so as to not spoil things or to make things too draggy.

There's quite a few references from other sources here: 1) Elda, Freya and Persocom from the Chobits franchise where I think the idea of Aigis can fit in nicely, 2) The Yagyu surname for my swordswomen character, and 3) Sanada Yukimura, one of the more famous warriors as the name of the only male character so far, one that came in quite nicely since he had the Sanada name too and a burden of heroic history.

Other things that may need explanations is 1) Otsukaresama which is an expression similar to 'thank you for your hardwork' , 2) yuki-onna(雪女) which means snow lady, an ice monster of Japanese folklores.

That's all for now. Will be monitoring what readers will be thinking of the idea, so do read and review.

* * *

Omake 1: The Last Entry

_Journal,_

_The grace period for my answer was up. Today was the day that I had dreaded for the second time in my long life now. Today I was to answer Aigis whether I would approve of her wish to 'die' in the same manner that she 'lived', as a human._

_I had spent the last week thinking about her proposition and argument. Ever since he passed on, Aigis has had to live through the deaths of the rest of the gang. Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Ken… and Fuuka, just two months ago. Eventually, I will join them soon as well. However, Aigis is different. Her unique nature means that she will be able theoretically live forever… an ageless and endless existence where even Ryoji couldn't offer release from the suffering her all too human mind would make her endure. It's so painfully ironic that her gift has now become her curse._

_However, even if she asked, I did not and could not bear to put an end to her eternal time like she requested. Hers was a beautiful life as well after all, one that she had rightfully earned. All I could do was to offer her a place where she may rest in peace, along with my name. It felt right at the time. I realise that this may only serve to soothe my own conscience and do little for her suffering after the last of her comrades have gone… but I can do little more but to say… I'm sorry_

_Kirijo Mitsuru, _

_January 31st, 2082_


	3. 2 The Long Night

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references I make during the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Long Night

"How do things look Elda, Freya?"

Gathered around the throne-like seat were the two blonde androids and the scarlet-haired Kaicho. Wires ran from behind Freya's ear attachments into that of blonde android while Elda projected a faint line of green light over the entire length of the motionless body. Their mistress hovered eagerly over the pair, a pair of small glasses perched on her nose and keen for their readings like a stunningly beautiful but nerdy girl geek.

"Not so good Ojou-sama." replied Freya of the query in a somewhat sympathetic tone. "Her synaptic circuits are completely burned out… Seems like there was some sort of massive system overload that took her way over capacity a long time ago… It will be easy to replace the faulty parts, but her AI will no longer be the same as before…"

"That's not good… Elda?" commented the girl thoughtfully.

"The preliminary scans of her physical structure and internal systems have been completed. She appears to be highly advanced for the late twenty-first century period, but nothing comparable to the parts Ojou-sama has integrated into us. However, there are a total of four interesting components inside her body. Concealed in her right arm are two conventional armaments; a blade attachment and a primitive low-calibre gatling weapon that resembles Ojous-sama's antique pistol. Her left arm, on the other hand, conceals a mid-calibre armament of sorts that utilizes electromagnetic propulsion." informed Elda dutifully of the results of her scan.

"A rail-gun? Aren't they banned under the Collateral Damage and Externality Treatise after the Great War?" whistled Yukimura casually of the contraband find.

"Well, the Great War happened after Aigis-sama's time, so I suppose it shouldn't apply to her. Furthermore, the treatise only bans the production of such weapons and munitions but not existing quantities of. Moreover…" Mitsuki brandished a previously concealed weapon from the back of her school jacket, an antique revolver that carried a red metallic sheen and the words Carmen engraved on it. "I don't see how the weapons we are using against the monsters, like my gun or your spear, can be considered any less dangerous…"

"Ah… good point…" agreed the cousin on hindsight.

"It's never the weapon that is the problem. In our case, whatever works is fine." added Mirai dryly from the entrance where she stood guard, earning a barely audible "Who asked you?" from the male.

Shion simply nodded along as she fingered the bodice of her own antiquated firearm that remained hidden beneath her jacket, feeling the depressions that read Ave Maria. The Kaicho had given it to her as a precaution but it still scared her to no end, right next to ghosts, those black monsters and not being able to play her beloved instruments anymore.

"What's the other thing you found Elda?" asked the leader of the group as she returned her weapon to its holster, inadvertently signalling for the end of the topic.

"Yes Ojou-sama. The other component of interest is actually an attachment to her Papillion Heart, the emotion engine that drives me and sister as well. I cannot discern its function or purpose, but its composition and design resembles a great deal to the silver device that Ojou-sama found in her journal." continued the younger of the twins while Freya finished up retracting her wire probes.

"I see…" sighed Mitsuki softly. "I suppose it's too much to ask for us to find anything of use right away… Elda, Freya, please help me carry Aigis-sama back to the transport? I should be able to think of something else when we get back to my lab."

"Hai Ojou-sama." replied the two in kind.

"I hope our trip here doesn't turn out to be a wasted one." said the male student wistfully as he took a look at his watch. "We probably won't be able to get back before midnight by the looks of things."

"Well… check out the photographs on the walls." suggested the olive-haired girl helpfully. "Especially the ones on this wall. Doesn't the girl here look like Mitsuki-sempai?"

The group gathered before the aged photo-frames on the wall, in particular one in which a familiar redhead and the blonde android stood with seven others.

"That's Mitsuru-sama in her teens, the most legendary member of my family and the woman who almost single-handedly held the world together before the Great War. The white-haired man beside her is Akihiko-sama, Yukimura's ancestor. I'm not really sure who the rest of them are until I check the archives at home though." explained Mitsuki with a certain pride in her voice as a smile crept in. "It feels like we're emulating the teenage exploits of our ancestors doesn't it, Yukimura?"

"I hope we get to live as long as them too." muttered the cousin.

* * *

The quiet murmur of the engines resounded in the hovervan as nervous tension unsettled its occupants. It had little to do with Yukimura's driving ability, nor the precious cargoes in the vehicle, but rather a blinking timer that was counting down.

"How far are we still from the lab?" asked Shion tentatively.

"Fifteen minutes tops." replied the Yukimura as he stepped up another gear, causing the passengers to rock forward abruptly.

"Driver-san, a little warning next time?" said their leader as she tapped the back of the driver's seat lightly, earning a gruff apology. Out of the corner of her eyes, her heart skipped a beat upon seeing her silver-haired companion doubled over with a hand on her head.

"Mirai…" whispered the Kaicho as she shuffled hurriedly over beside her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" answered the silver-haired other coolly, but very unconvincingly so.

Scarlet locks swayed left and right before she spotted a bottle of water and grabbed it, offering it to the girl.

"It's acting up again isn't it?"

"I said I'm fine…" reiterated Mirai a little more forcefully. However, she did accept the water and proceeded to open a small bottle of pills, popping a blue and white pill.

"Mou…" said the red-haired girl with a slight pout before she sighed with some relief at seeing the other girl feeling better. That was when she noticed the looks her two synthetic maids and kouhai were giving her.

"W-what's wrong with Mirai-san?" asked Shion with a mix of concern and uncertainty.

"Erm… well…" went the Kaicho hesitantly.

"It's just an old ailment. Please don't worry about it." answered the swordswoman with her usual emotionless voice.

A short silence fell as the weirdness was being digested before a series of beeps sounded.

"It's beginning again."

* * *

A pallid green light spread across the midnight sky from the western horizons to the east while the image of the full moon melded into shadowy clouds and congealed into an enlarged, sickened version of itself. The familiar streets darkened under its light and grew ominous and foreboding, making the emptiness brought on by the curfew all the more pronounced, causing all eyes to be wary of every wayward shadow. The black hovervan accelerated further down the length of the road with all other traffic safely incapacitated, the luminous blue glow of its hoverpads forming blue streaks in the discoloured night. Not that anyone in their sane mind would risk the curfew. However, as the team found out after rounding a bend, it would seem that not everyone in town was sane.

* * *

"Damn!" cursed the dark-haired driver at the unwelcome complication. "Stragglers!"

Heads turned towards the direction of the alarm as its cause came into view; a pair of young girls looking very lost in the middle of the street. A very deserted street for that matter, one that was probably a common sight throughout the rest of the city, with everyone else marginally safer being transmogrified into coffins indoors with the curfew in effect.

"Gawd… of all the times for people to tempt Fate, they chose a full moon. They're gonna attract a swarm of them at this rate!" exclaimed Shion in marked concern for the people.

"They already did. Bogeys are closing in from two, five and ten o'clock." informed the male in the driver's seat.

"Yukimura, please stop the hovervan beside them. I'm afraid I can't leave them in the lurch." requested the red-haired leader.

"Yayaya… I knew you going to say that." replied the driver as he veered off towards the pair.

"Shion-chan and I will provide cover fire with our firearms. We'll have to trouble the four of you with close combat duties."

"Hai Ojou-sama." acknowledged the twins while the swordswoman nodded.

"With luck, the big one will decide not to show up today…" muttered the Kaicho hopefully.

The hovervan braked abruptly to signal their arrival at their destination as the six occupants spilled out into the streets to do their thing.

* * *

"You two, get in here quick!" yelled the male over to the disorientated girls.

The two panicked girls ran desperately towards the familiarity of the only human faces that could be seen in this bizarre place while a volley of bullets whizzed overhead and slammed into the black monsters right on their heels. As the couple spilled into the waiting arms of the girls in maid outfits, a silvered silhouette charged out in the opposite direction with her katana drawn, crashing head-on with the enemy before ripping the monsters in front to shreds with a series of slashes from barely visible directions, causing them to melt away into limp blackened remains. Clearing what ichors left on her blade with a deft flick, the Yagyu swordswoman raced forward once more towards newly approaching targets to continue her guerrilla-style tactics, intent on clearing as many of them as quickly as possible before they reached the others.

"W-what's going on?" asked one of the panting stragglers in between breaths

"Bad night to break curfew. Get in the van where it's safe while we take care of things." answered Yukimura brusquely before he dashed forward to skewer one of the black entities congregating upon their location.

"B-but shouldn't we be running?" asked the other straggler from inside the vehicle.

"There's nowhere to run to that's safe if you're still in human form. Besides, we're surrounded." explained the redhead patiently while she reloaded her revolver. "I know you don't understand things, but just stay inside."

The two girls nodded and huddled together inside the van. Slamming the door shut, Mitsuki signalled Shion and both climbed to the vehicle's roof for what advantage higher ground would have offered and continued to gun down the approaching black blobs as best they could, their olive ponytail and scarlet locks flaring out wildly behind them as they alternated the north-south and east-west directions between them, leaving a trail of spent rounds and clips by their feet. Neither the red revolver nor the blue semi-automatic handgun were particularly effective against the unknown entities, but the magnum calibre bullets still packed enough punch to wound, if not stun and slow them enough for the other four to finish them off.

"Yukimura! To your left!"

The dark-haired male turned in time to see three of the Kaicho's heavy shots slam into a stray creature before he promptly ran his spear through its body, lifting up the whole blob and hurling it across the street to impede others of its kind. After a brief thumbs up for the warning, the young Sanada returned to the more pressing task at hand; living up to his honoured namesake in battle and outdoing a certain sword-wielding girl.

The twins were having more varied luck on their side of the fighting. The dark masses were reacting too differently to their shortwave pulse lasers for them to be reliable, with some disintegrating upon contact with the light pulses whilst others seemed barely singed or affected at all. Fortunately, their AI was designed to adapt to changing battle conditions, allowing them to make full use of their considerable speed and strength in beating down those resistant to light and heat-based attacks with just their bare hands and feet…

"Sempai! Look!" gasped the petite Shion in alarm.

A gigantic ethereal shape with a malevolent red glow gradually took form next to the hovervan, revealing first a crimson mask before the rest of it came into being, an asymmetrical body which was half black and half white, along with contrasting tentacle-like hair of the opposing colouration that moved as though they had a life of their own.

"It's the big one! Not good!"

Both girls dumped the remainder of their bullets into the large enemy right in front of them but it barely flinched at all. In fact, their efforts only served to rile it up further in annoyance, causing it to launch several of its tentacle-like hair forward and strike the vehicle, ramming the hovervan several meters across the streets until it crashed against the side of a nearby building. One of its doors was jolted ajar, revealing the unconscious forms of the girls inside.

In the meanwhile, the two girls who were perched on top of the vehicle were caught by the abruptness of the attack and were thrown off to the asphalt a little distance off. The younger of the two shook her head groggily as she took a moment to regain her bearings. It was then that she noticed the limp form of the older woman several meters away and the approaching form of the large monster.

"Sempai!"

Their leader's peril was not lost to the fast approaching twins and the spear-wielding cousin as they rushed desperately to her side. However, they could only look on as the large enemy sent another volley of tentacle-like hair toward the prone figure like a hail of javelins.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Mitsuki-san!"

The glint of silver hair flashed before their unconscious leader as Mirai slid in from the oversized monster's side, parrying the tentacle-like hair with the blade of her katana as best she could in a flurry of blows when they seemed to resist being severed. She stood defensively in front of her precious friend after knocking the immediate threats off course, hell-bent on protecting her with her body if necessary. Having been thwarted by the unexpected resistance put up by the swordswoman, the large monster retracted its tentacles back momentarily as the twins and Yukimura arrived on the scene as well.

"Guys, look out!" came the shrill warning from Shion just after she retrieved her weapon.

The black and white monster lurched forward and blew out a powerful gust of icy cold air that slammed into the four guarding the redhead, launching them across the air in various directions. The twins had collided with the side of a nearby building and were finding it hard to get up from the debris in addition to their legs being partially frozen by the ice blast. Yukimura had connected with a nearby lamp post and lay slumped at its base, knocked out cold by the impact. Mirai on the other hand had managed to avoid the worst of the icy breath but was still blown back by its power, landing just several feet away from Shion in a crumpled heap while her katana fell further behind them.

Having cleared the way, the huge monster resumed its lumbered advance towards the unconscious leader. Gunshots rang out continuously from Shion's Ave Maria as she tried her utmost best to keep the monster away but to little effect. Frightened eyes did a quick check of Elda, Freya, Yukimura and Mitsuki and fell further when they turned out to be either struggling to get to their feet or knocked out cold. Left with little choice, all she could do was reload a new clip and to keep firing at the monster as it picked up the sempai she admired the most with its tentacle-like hair.

"M-Mit…"

Shion turned her head in the direction of the low growl to discover its source to be none other than her other silver-haired sempai. A gasp escaped from the younger girl when she took a closer look at her as blood had invaded the whites of the swordswoman's eyes like a murky swirl of red mist. The floating crimson suddenly congealed and covered her original sapphire pupils just as a desperate cry emerged from the normally stoic and dispassionate girl.

"Mitsuki!!"

* * *

The desperate cry reverberated loudly down the streets and shook every heart around the vicinity, reaching even into the depths of where the most unlikely one resided, where the sound of familiar friends began to echo in the distant mind, where everything was white and nothing stirred. Yet…

"…"

…

"_Ai…"_

…

"_Aigis…"_

…

"_Aigis, wake up."_

_Mmm…_

"_C'mon Aigis."_

_Mmm…_

"_H-Hey, Aigis! How long are you gonna lie there!? Wake up!_"

… _Did you call me?_

A blue butterfly appeared in the white of her dreamscape, along with a deep voice which called out fondly.

"_You've already slept for a long time. Are you still tired?"_

"Mitsuki!!"

A heart stirs at long last, as cyan eyes opened.

* * *

Shion couldn't help but do a double take on the silver-haired sempai in front of her. Putting aside the loudest and most emotionally charged utterance she had ever heard from the girl, the swordswoman who had just been struggling to get back on just her hands and knees had just picked herself off the asphalt with bizarre ease and was now staring down the large enemy with a wild, fierce look that promised immeasurable vengeance and untold hatred. The most startling features about her change was her haunting blood-red eyes and the unnatural wind that seemed to revolve just around her, making her silver hair billow out in an untamed fashion.

"M-Mirai-san?" went the petite girl hesitantly.

The swordswoman graced her with an expression that confounded her further, an impish smile.

"Aww… you're cute too sweet-cheeks. But…"

An outstretched hand reached backwards as the older woman fixed her gaze back onto the monster and the redhead.

"But I already have a princess in mind. Tenzai! (天罪)"

Her katana responded to the call and seemed to spiral through the air, returning of its own accord and making to the girl's hand, much to the younger girl's further disbelief.

At that moment, a great explosion erupted from the back of the gigantic monster, causing it to topple forward from the powerful impact of the blast. Sensing an opening and needing no further invitation, the Yagyu swordswoman dashed outwards with humanly impossible speed as her visage blurred into a streak of silver heading straight for the reeling monster before darting upwards where Mitsuki was held. Unlike the previous attempt however, the katana made a clean cut of the tentacles this time courtesy of a vicious spinning slash by the swordswoman, freeing the ensnared Kaicho before the silver-haired girl put some distance between them and it. As the enraged monster tried to direct the rest of its numerous tentacle-like hair against the two girls, a second explosion impacted with its side, sending the giant form reeling while a third knocked it off its feet completely, churning forth a great cloud of dust and scattered gravel as it fell.

* * *

"H-huh… Mirai?" asked a weak voice groggily, finally stirring from the softened landing in a loving cradle.

"Nope, try again lover-girl."

Amber eyes sprang fully widened in both realization and shock as she felt soft lips press upon her own and the devilish eyes before her.

"S-Sekishi (赤子)!"

The easy, high-pitched laugher confirmed her fears and suspicions that her friend's dangerous personality had resurfaced again.

_Dangerous in so many ways…_ thought the girl on hindsight as she fought back her blush.

"Oh yeah, there's someone else you'll be even more surprised to see." said the silver-haired girl's alter ego, tilting her head towards the monster.

As the cloud of dust settled, a lone figure stood defiantly before the oversized monster that they had fighting all this time. Her blonde hair shone like a beacon in the sick moonlight while a bright golden glow emanated from the figure's body and wrapped about her person like an aura.

"How could this be? Her synaptic circuits shouldn't even be receiving power… It's as if…" uttered Mitsuki incredulously.

"It's your loss if you overthink things. Right now… It's payback time for touching my Mitsuki."

The swordswoman blurred from view once again before the redhead can say another word or stop her, reappearing next to the blonde where the battle was, sword drawn and at the ready.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?"

Cyan eyes spared a glance at the sudden presence beside her as her sensors quickly evaluated the abilities of the unexpected help. A little surprise spilled over the blonde's expression upon receiving the young swordswoman's speed and power readings, or rather the fact that they had far exceeded humanly possible expectations. That was when her multi-spectrum optics noticed an immaterial maroon image of a vague humanoid figure wrapped about her lean frame, evidently imperceptible to mortal eyes.

_An incomplete persona evocation…how unexpected…_

The sound of the toppled giant gradually getting back to its feet cut short her analysis and observations for the time being as more pressing issues appear to be afoot here.

"That's the main Shadow of the Priestess Arcana. Long story short, we'll take it down in one shot before it gets back on its feet." suggested the blonde android plainly.

"Fine, one hit KO it is." replied the girl as she slid her palm along the edge of the blade, allowing her blood to trickle unto the katana. As the blood started to be absorbed by the steel, the entire length of its blade began to emanate a deep red glow that grew in intensity while the girl's countenance slowly paled, as though the blade was drinking in the very lifeblood of its user.

Having already turned her attentions back to the Priestess Shadow, the blonde android felt a sudden pang of nostalgia as she felt the familiar click of her evoker inside and the deep rumble within her electronic soul as she called out a familiar command.

"Persona!"

* * *

The incapicitated members of the group could only look on in awe as the visage of a grey-eyed goddess wielding a halbred and an enormous blue shield emerged from the blonde andriod in all of her unworldly splendor, causing hearts to tremble as she made her first cry amidst the mysterious energy that cackled around her.

"Athena, God's Hand attack."

The goddess honoured the command as it leapt high into the sky with unnatural grace before turning around in a sommersault, her halbred and shield poised to strike while an energy field surrounded her in a brilliant arc like a fiery golden fireball. The Persona quickly accelerated downwards and smashed into the Priestess Shadow like a gigantic fist with a thundering boom. However, the Shadow had already gotten back to its feet and raised both of its mismatched arms along with all of its tentacle-like hair to block the attack, resulting in a vertical stalemate between the two opposing powers. Fortunately, that was the plan to begin with.

"Now!" shouted the blonde as she pointed her left arm forward, the appendange disassembling and reassembling to form the silver barrel of the hidden railgun. Her golden aura shifted and began to collect unto her new weapon as it glowed a brilliant bluish-white. "Fire!"

"Yagyū Shinkage-ryū – Hiken, (柳生新陰流-秘剣)" declared the swordswoman somewhat formally, morbid glee still apparent in her voice as she slashed forward with her intense crimson blade. "Inketou! (飲血刀)"

Bluish white flames erupted from the barrel at the blonde's hand as the corresponding projectile spiralled out at maximum velocity, accompanied by a wave of black and crimson energy that arced forward from the girl's demonic blade. With the Shadow wholly indisposed holding back Athena as it did, both attacks hit home at its fully exposed body, destroying a large chunk of its torso before Athena's God's Hand broke through and crushed the remains from the top, reducing the Shadow into quaint black particles that dissolved back into the unnatural night.

With the danger passed, the glow from both the blonde and the swordswoman's blade began to dim as the young group approached slowly. Smoke began to seep out of the android however as both females started to waver.

"Heat levels critical. Orgia Mode disengaged. Forced activation cancelled. Shutting down…" uttered the blonde andriod as she fell over.

"Yeah, what she said…" added the silver-haired girl as she followed suit to the asphalt.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I updated! An amazing feat with Euro 08 going on an all… Hmm… this project is a bit more difficult than I thought, but then again I've decided to persist with it in order to test out the crazy ideas that are floating around in my head but am reluctant to try in my other project. What are these ideas? Here they are in order of appearance, think of it as junkfood for thought.

1) The prospect of another Great War in the future. A grim testament to the state of our actual realities now where war may break out over so many little things like food, water, oil, nuclear ambitions, terrorism etc. As much as Aigis may have fought on after FES, she may not be able to change things, a reason for the reappearance of the Dark Hour, her despair and voluntary shut-down perhaps.

2) On a lighter note, has anyone other than me ever wondered how a Persona would work for someone with multiple personalities, or the Disassociative Identity Disorder (DID)? Well, I have my ideas on the subject so I'm using Mirai to act them out. Interested? Read on. Feel free to share your ideas too.

3) Homophobic people should just hold their peace, cuz I don't wanna hear it. If twenty one centuries since Anno Domini isn't enough for people to see past their frigid mindsets, I've added another two centuries in this story. If you dun like what you see, then leave quietly. Not a word.

4) Oh, did I mention I'm a wuxia novel fan? Imagine that?

I'll use the Omake section here to organise the new facts about my OCs so do take a look for a general summary if you're a little or a lot lost.

And last but not least, please read and review. Especially if you have strange ideas too, stuff to add on to my strangeness, or if you just enjoy how my strangeness is leading the story. BUT, if you wanna comment on pt 3), please don't.

* * *

Omake 2: OC Status Page one

The rundown is as follows:

1) Kirijo Mitsuki (桐条美月)

Her character design is a little like a mix between Minato and Mitsuru; limitless potential and perfection in whatever they put their hearts on, plus the goofy oblivious side. As a Kirijo she excells in leadership but I gave her a preference in tech and science so she can create Elda and Freya from Aigis's old specs. A childhood acquaintance with Yukimura and Mirai, with the latter she has a complicated relationship with (to be elaborated later). Currently uses a red .44 magnum revolver modeled after the Colt Anaconda called Carmen as her weapon of choice (tribute to Harry).

2) Yagyu Mirai (柳生未来)

Probably the most complicated OC due to my mad writer experiment with DID and Personas. Kinda like the female version of Shinjiro with the cold distant demeanour and a reliance on suppressant drugs, although it's anti-psychotics for her case with DID. DID patients usually are victims of trauma so expect a sad background later. One of her other selves is Sekishi (赤子) which means Crimson Child. I've given her blood red eyes and a cavalier personality that is the polar opposite of Mirai to demarcate a distinct change when she encounters extreme distress or loses her calm. She's the berserker type alter ego, kinda like Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo, complete with radically enhanced strength and speed. Also, while Mirai probably likes Mitsuki, Sekishi really, really likes Mitsuki. Mmm…

With regards to the Persona aspect, I've envisioned Sekishi's enhanced physical abilities to be the result of incomplete Persona evocation, as opposed to the use of an Evoker. Hence, the Persona does not come out cleanly but hangs about the user and augments their abilities instead; another one of my mad ideas. Not to be mistaken with my multiple personality experiment though; I'm still planning to give each version of Mirai's self a different version of her Persona. Seems kinda vague, but to be elaborated as we go on.

She currently uses a katana named Tenzai (天罪) which means Heaven's Sin, a demonic katana that grows more powerful when it absorbs blood. I'll probably credit its lineage to Muramasa. Also, with her being a Yagyu and all, she will be using the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū (柳生新陰流) school of kenjutsu. The Hiken (秘剣) or secret technique Inketou (飲血刀) means Blood-Drinking Blade which absorbs power from blood and her Persona to generate an attack comparable to that of full Personas. Fully fictional here though.

3) Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村)

His character design is somewhat of a mix between Junpei and Akihiko; the annoying, whiny competitiveness but with the muscles to boot. Mainly a jock archetype I suppose. He knows Mitsuki and Mirai from childhood and is a cousin of the former, indicating some inter-marriage between later Kirijos and Sanadas at some point of time. He is deeply competitive with Mirai but that will be explained in their backgrounds. As with his namesake, I'm giving him the spear as his weapon of choice, ala Dynasty Warrior.

4) Souma Shion (草摩詩音)

Her character design is similar to parts of Fuuka and Yukari with her uncertain meekness and fear of ghosts. Has the added dimension of being a protégé in music just to make the story interesting. Intended to play the role of the cute petite normal person among a group of nuts with little real know-how about how the world actually works. Balances out an otherwise hardcore militant group of teenagers made up of androids, samurais and a rich girl with lots of money and a penchant for big guns… I see a lot of hair-pulling situations in store for her. Currently uses a blue semiautomatic handgun modelled after the Desert Eagle Mark XIX named Ave Maria that fires magnum shells too.

5) & 6) Elda and Freya

My tributes to Chobits are modelled after the old Aigis from her early days in P3 actually. They appear rather stiff at the beginning, but they will grow more and more human like Aigis did as time goes on with interaction and advice from Aigis herself. The two of them are mostly intended to serve as Aigis's foil in showing her changes over her century long lifetime, as well as to mirror her journey and search for self. Currently uses a shortwave pulse laser powered by their own internal powercores as their weapons. Unfortunately the shadows they faced this time were immune to Light and Fire. At least they still have their fists and feet. Beat that Panda…


	4. 3 Threads of Fate

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references I make during the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 3: Threads of Fate

_The smell of smoke and ash littered the air as the fires continued to rage on, a small room of a small house ablaze by its four walls, the heat and glow of things burning permeating every sense there was… a veritable sea of scarlet and crimson._

_And there she was, a familiar figure laid prone across the smouldering floorboards, motionless, unaware of the cackles and creaks above as the roof began to buckle. A shrill cry followed before tiny hands and feet scampered towards her desperately, reaching their anxious target in time only to spread her small body protectively over the older other, reliving the white heat and sting from the unforgiving crossbeam that now pinned her, no doubt intent on burning its way throughout her body, her memories and her life._

_A small singed hand reached out over the length of brilliant silver gold, threading through them to their origins before turning her head around. The same sapphire eyes stared right back and through her, dulled and unseeing. Traces of red caked about her lips, words unsaid and unheard. A soundless scream erupted and echoed about helplessly, a stream of endless hurt._

_Suddenly the scarlet and crimson engulfed the scene, turning the blonde hair into the colour of blood as her face blurred and contour into another, yet one just as precious. Her lips moved as though silent whispers before plumes of flame reiterated their possession of her and consumed her with wicked delight. A second soundless roar reverberated around and about, joining with the prior scream as hurt and wrath rose to form a quiet din revolving around a familiar name._

Eyes opened with a start as her lungs made a mad lunge for air, greedily demanding for more with each wayward breath, as though her dreams had suffocated her very being. Labouring still, she forced herself to sit up from the futon, the cool night air that ruffled her waist-length silver mane doing little to soothe her heated frame as sweat continued to pour from her brows and down both her bandaged and unclothed contours. Her hand shot instinctively beneath the covers and reached where she felt its call, pulling forth the lacquered body of her fated companion, her partner in sins. Tugging on its tsuba-less hilt, she stared into the thin mirrored steel that was revealed, in time to see red mists parting to reveal cerulean pupils, the redness reforming as crimson tears that cascaded slowly down from her eyes. The silver blade quickly joined its night-coloured sheath with a taut thud.

"Damn you, Sekishi."

Pale hands rubbed angrily at the telltale streaks, staining the bandages that lined her hands with redness. She raised her newly bloodied hand and looked at it intently as she flexed and clenched her fist absently, the pain no longer present save for a dull twinge.

"It felt smaller than it used to."

Scanning her eyes around the surroundings, she found herself within an all too familiar room, judging from the hastily cleaned state of its middle where she laid, pieces of clothing and unfinished gadgets that lined the room and an old treasured photograph of two little girls from years lost now. It was privately quite appalling how this could be the room of a girl, let alone the prodigious heir to the prestigious Kirijo name.

Nevertheless, the girl stood up from the futon and made her way to where the hidden closet was. Upon sliding the door open, she sidestepped another avalanche of miscellaneous clothing and unidentified material before reaching inside for one of the clean sets of yukata that she had stowed away beforehand. The mirror built into the wall reflected the back of an exceedingly beautiful young woman, clad in only her long platinum mane, yet those very straight silvered tresses also concealing all save hints of the cruel trauma etched into her mind and body. Wrapping the soft cobalt-blue silk about her, she reached up to guide her hair free from within the garment, the flicker of her tresses reigniting the faint throbbing of old wounds from the past.

"Eight years… has it been that long already…"

Securing the bow that bound her robes together, she slung her sword on before making for the door, in search of her relief and treasure.

* * *

A cursory look at the guest room uncovered the soundly asleep Souma girl while the lounge only contained the snoring Sanada boy, sprawled out on the couch. It seemed fortunate that the youngest one among them had gotten away with just scrapes, especially when compared to the bandages that swathed around the male's head. In any case, that left her with only one other place to look, the lab.

The sound of activity drifting forth from the other side of the large laboratory confirmed her suspicions on the whereabouts of the other girl. She crossed the floor of the workshop hurriedly, even if her ever silent and measured steps didn't show it. Judging by the condition of the twins that she passed, asleep in their stasis beds with little more than the automated repair arms servicing their damaged legs to show for the rough night out, it would seem that Sekishi's abrupt emergence had not worsened the situation as much as she feared. She released a long bated breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding when she finally spotted the object of her search and concerns, in all her nerdy glory as she worked tirelessly on her task while sparks flew dangerously close to her goggled eyes, looking none the worse but for an angry bruise on her forehead.

"Mitsuki."

The head of red hair immediately rose up and turned in her direction before she smiled her breathtaking smile, the one she saved only for her. Yanking the goggles off her matted scarlet locks, the redhead rushed over and into the comfort of secure arms as the other met her halfway. They stole the briefest of moments as they stood together, savouring their shared relief and company before the mad scientist girl pulled back and pouted at her with a disapproving look.

"What are you doing up? She took you way over capacity again. You should be resting."

"I'm fine now."

A slender hand caressed the bruise just before the scarlet locks tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I promise I'll become stronger."

Amber eyes looked sceptically at her sapphire counterparts.

"You're plenty strong for a human already. In fact, you going further beyond your limits is exactly what I'm worrying non-stop about. One Sekishi is bad enough, okay?"

"Umm…"

The quick though reluctant agreement took Mitsuki by a little surprise, but she quickly recovered to pull her silver-haired other to the fruits of her labour.

"How is she?" asked Mirai in concern of the blonde on the table.

"Where do I start…? I still have no idea how she could have managed to function with her synaptic circuits in a mess like that, let alone where that huge… goddess being thingy came out from. But I've conducted repairs on all other visible damages, as well as giving her a few upgrades along the way, like enhanced palladium heat sinks, the portable cold fusion reactor, synthetic skin and nerve systems and the other basic features of other state-of-the-art androids from our time…"

_Typical…_ thought the swordswoman. _She turned her own ancestor into a walking treasure trove and potential quadra-nuclear incendiary device… She got carried away again…_

The yukata-clad girl patted her hand atop of the slightly shorter girl's head and started to ruffle her hair.

"That also means you have been working all night again. Time to rest."

"Eh?? But I still haven't reverse-engineered her railgun and other armaments yet…"

"At least get something to eat."

"But…"

"No buts."

An insistent hand snaked around the protesting girl's waist and quelled her resistance almost immediately before the odd swordswoman-scientist pair made for the pantry.

* * *

Steam rose from the mug on the dining table while Mitsuki filled in and updated the Yagyu swordswoman of what she had missed.

"-and so we left the two stragglers beside a police station. They shouldn't have any memories of what happened, like the other cases before them…"

"I see… and the condition of the others?"

"Elda and Freya had damaged their legs quite a bit while Sanada had a minor concussion, nothing too serious. You on the other hand had severe blood-loss and extreme fatigue due to… you know. It was fortunate that Shion-chan and I only had scrapes and bruises, as compared to the others…"

"I see… but the girl seemed to be out like a light as well."

"… that's because… I drove us back…"

"Ah… No wonder…"

"It's not… (yawn)… my fault… Yukimura was out… no one else… to drive… zzz…"

The silver-haired girl looked on amusedly as the other girl yawned and muttered on before her head lowered onto her hands and she fell asleep just like that. She had known of course that once the redhead relaxed and was out of the workshop, she would be out like a light too. She leaned forward and touched her own lips gently on the swelling discolouration atop of the other's forehead.

"Pain pain fly away…"

She wrapped her arms protectively around the girl once again as she laid herself to sleep beside her, intent on guarding her precious treasure even in their sleep.

* * *

The delectable aroma of food and the sounds of cooking caused well-trained ears to perk up a few moments before the swordswoman stirred, her silver locks untangling from intertwined scarlet ones as she rose. She looked left and right hurriedly before sighing in relief at the still empty pantry, relieved that no one had seen her draped over the redhead as they slept, and that no one had seen her lightly tinted cheeks. Still, something was not quite right. And apparently, that something turned out to be the plates of bacon, scrambled and sunny-sided eggs, toast and various other warm breakfast foods that were laid out neatly on the table, but a safe distance from where she had spent the night. Before she could make head or tails out of the situation, two others joined her in the room.

"Something smells good!"

"Good. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Hey don't, they're almost an endangered species!"

"… You're a weird one Souma."

The short olive-haired girl and the beefy dark-haired male finally came into view from the entrance to the room.

"Uwa!! Look at all the food!! And they smell incredible!! Did you make them Mirai-san? Oh, and ohayo to you Mirai-san!" gushed Shion in appreciation for the spread before her, though the sequence of her words could use some work.

The silver-haired girl just raised her eyebrow at her, as though saying how that could even be remotely imaginable.

"Maybe it's the twins…" commented Yukimura casually as he seated himself at the table, helping himself to the coffee without much reservation.

"Hai? Did Sanada-sama call us?"

The two twin androids chose then to enter from the door adjoining to the workshop, their damaged legs having been restored to perfect condition overnight.

"Ah morning, thanks for the coffee and breakfast." thanked Yukimura as he raised his coffee as though in a toast, no not the bread kind but of the beverage variety.

Identical blonde heads turned to look at each other before addressing the young man again with a confused look about them.

"We didn't make them."

All heads then turned towards the still sleeping redhead, or rather the currently stirring redhead before looking at each other again, having decided in a vaguely disturbing synchrony to not ask the more improbable of questions regarding the scientist girl and the culinary.

"Well, who made it then…"

Shion's voice trailed off into the falsetto when an unexpected entrant appeared within the kitchen. Jaws could have literally dropped off when a new blonde dressed in their school uniform just casually strode up to the table, easing herself and settling into a spare seat before helping herself to some of the breakfast fare before her. Noticing the incredulous looks directed at her, she had the grace to cough slightly as she stayed her fork and knife for now.

"You kids must be hungry, we can talk after breakfast."

A few moments of elegant cutting, eating, and chewing of the bacon later, she noticed the six young ones still pretty much gaping at her, causing a weird mix of indignation and annoyance to rise in the much older person.

"What? Are you kids expecting me to munch on batteries or something?"

* * *

Breakfast was finally over and done with after a fair bit of prodding and staring by the young ones at their recently discovered elder. Even the twins could not help looking back at their blonde predecessor every now and then as they did the dishes. Curiosity was so thick in the air that you could practically cut it with a butter knife.

"Erm… Aigis-sama…" hazarded Mitsuki in her opening question for her venerable ancestor.

"It's Aigis. No sama at the back please." corrected the blonde swiftly but not unkindly.

"Okay, Aigis-san… first off, I'm really sorry for having disturbed your rest. My name is Kirijo Mitsuki. I am descended from…"

"Mitsuru, I know." the blonde touched the redhead's face lovingly. "You look just like her."

"I'm Sanada Yukimura. I'm a descendent of Sanada Akihiko-sama." greeted the sole male with a polite bow, earning a nod of acknowledgement.

"And I'm Souma Shion. Well, I'm not a descendent of anyone you knew… I think, but it's a pleasure to meet you too, Aigis-sama… I mean Aigis-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shion-san."

"Aigis-sama." greeted the two other androids very respectfully as they hurried over to join the discussion. "We were constructed from old designs of yourself by Ojou-sama."

"I'm Elda."

"I'm Freya."

The blonde gave Mitsuki a quizzical look, inviting her to explain.

"Erm… you can consider them your sisters? Children? Nieces?"

The much older android turned back towards her juniors and petted them fondly on their heads.

"It's good to meet you too, Elda-chan, Freya-chan."

Aigis then turned her attentions to the silver-haired swordswoman who had piqued her interest previously. The girl, having noticed the overt attentions of the blonde, promptly gave a curt half-bow.

"Hajime mashite. I am Mirai, of the Yagyu Clan. Dozo yoroshiku."

The blonde nodded at her in reply as well. There would be time to investigate her interesting abilities later. For now…

"I suppose you would like to know about the strange time and the black monsters that we fought last night."

The nods all round confirmed it.

"The hidden hour is something we called the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next. It occurs each night, but only few are ever aware of it. Most people just get transmogrified into coffins, but some people retain their form and ability to move. These people then become the primary prey of the monsters. And those monsters… we call them Shadows. From what I know, they are formed from the negativities of the human race; avarice, lust, pride, wrath… the basic components of sin or misery if you will. They feed on the minds of its prey; their victims become little more than a living corpse, something we called the Apathy Syndrome."

"What's their objective?" asked swordswoman tersely.

"I… am not sure actually. In fact, I did not think the Dark Hour would return at all, especially after what happened in 2010…"

The young ones were surprised to find how saddened the android's eyes had become, or rather it wasn't just the expression of but the depth of emotion that she was capable of that was amazing…

"She's more human than ice-girl there…" muttered Yukimura snidely, earning a glare from the silver-haired girl.

"What happened two centuries ago, Aigis-san?" ventured Shion hesitantly, unsure of what to make of this or how to react.

_There are things that are better left buried in time…in that case…_

"Two… centuries… mmm… well, it has become an old and long story, so I'll just give an abbreviated account. Two centuries ago, the Dark Hour occurred as a prelude to the arrival of Nyx, a primordial being that would have brought death to the entire world. To that end, twelve large shadows of twelve different Arcanas were scattered throughout the land. Upon defeating the twelve, the thirteenth Shadow of the Death Arcana appeared; Nyx's true herald. Your ancestors and I battled and successfully defeated him but in the end, it took the extraordinary sacrifice of a… precious friend to avert the impending doom… and that person's soul had been protecting humanity from their own subconscious desire to die ever since…"

A stunned silence set in for a few moments.

"You mean to say our ancestors saved the world against monsters and destruction in a secret war that nobody else knows of?" asked Yukimura with a good measure of pride and amazement.

"They were exceptional people…" agreed the blonde with a smile.

"Wait… if the Dark Hour has returned… does that mean that the world is ending again?" Mitsuki was looking rather pale as her logic played out in her head.

"I… cannot say for sure… but I do know a place where we might find some answers." She wrote down a set of coordinates and handed it over to the young leader of the group. "Please try to locate this place. It was once Gekkokan High during my time, but the place we're going is called Tartarus."

Mitsuki nodded and handed the slip of paper for Elda and Freya to check out.

"One last question… the incredible power that you used… what was it?" inquired Mirai with greater interest than previously shown.

"Ah that… it's a power that resides deep within our psyches… or rather our very soul. Think of it as the manifestation of our inner self that protects us from external stimuli or threat. However, in order to summon it, you people would need something called an Evoker."

"Something like this?"

In Mitsuki's hands was the silver gun-like device, handing it over to the blonde android.

"I couldn't figure out how it works though…"

"Ah yes, that's an Evoker." Aigis took the device in her hands and felt a pang of nostalgia hit home at the familiar weight and shine. She raised it to her head and pulled the trigger confidently to an audible click, much to the others' shock and disbelief. "And this is how you use it."

"Th-tha-that's… just crazy…" went Shion in a drone-like voice like a broken record.

"There's no two ways about it. To force out and manifest one's inner self fully, one would need to aim the Evoker at the base of their psyches. That would be the head for humans, although mine's at the top of my chest cavity."

Everyone wore an expression of apprehension at the thought of having to shoot themselves in the head.

"Oh, and one more thing; this power… it is called… Persona."

* * *

The group of young people and androids spent the afternoon in various ways as they tried to digest all that had been revealed to them. The Yagyu swordswoman and the Sanada boy had somehow got into a rather heated sparring session and were currently venting their frustrations physically, although the difference between was quite clear, thereby increasing the frustrations of the male further instead of soothing them. The twins were busy checking up on the coordinates, gathering data on the site and other logistic concerns while Shion took her uncertainties and insecurities out on the grand piano in the lounge, converting them into musical inspirations. Mitsuki and Aigis were… also busy on their own end…

And so the day ended. The light has given way gradually to the darkness and the hour got later and later towards the dreaded midnight. The group of seven now waited within the van as the more inquisitive eyes watched the aged and slightly rundown public school from within its interior.

"No matter how I look at it, it still looks just like any other spooky school building. Its rather unremarkable compared to ours though…" commented Yukimura sceptically while fingering the school emblem of their school for elites on his sleeve.

"Watch and learn young one." replied the eldest member of the group sagely.

And true enough, on the strike of midnight, the ground began to rumble as the familiar green light invaded the nightscape. Eyes widened in surprise as a new structure erupted and materialised from beneath the school building, reaching several feet into the air before another section materialised above it as it got higher and higher, as though the tower was bent on climbing to the very sky next to the moon.

"Any more questions?" asked Aigis with a wry grin as they disembarked.

"No not really…" uttered Yukimura softly.

"Erm… I do. Should we have our weapons out and all?" inquired Shion conveniently.

"Oh… I don't think that's necessary. The first level should be quite safe…"

However, no sooner had the gates to Tartarus opened did a feral beast-type Shadow jump right out at the group.

* * *

Even though caught by surprise, the silver-haired swordswoman was the first to react and dashed defensively in front of the group, her blade already in mid-flight from her improvised iaijutsu. However, before her katana could connect with the target, the unfortunate Shadow was impaled by a black rod-like beam before it disintegrated back into nothingness, causing the swordswoman attack to cut into empty air instead. By this time, everyone had their weapons out and rushed into the gates to find themselves awed by an incredible sight.

The entire first floor seemed overran with the same black monsters that greeted them at the gates; Shadows of various types and sizes swarming into the room through the open circular doors beyond the staircase. The Shadows seemed to have registered the entry of new prey and began to congregate and rush at the group, although the battle-savvy group were already prepared and was prepared to meet them head-on if necessary. However, a booming voice resonated in the room as it delivered a command to the group.

"Do not move."

From the ground and formerly empty space in front of the group, numerous black holes appeared spontaneously from nowhere before a salvo of black… lines shot out from them and speared into the first wave of the approaching Shadows, turning them into black nothingness even as the lines themselves lingered on. Unable to stop their charge at short notice, the second wave ran haplessly into the lines and found their bodies and limbs mercilessly shredded up by them, as though they were infinitely sharp blades made from darkness as well. The group of seven were simply taken aback at the cage-like barrier that had extended itself out before them and at the ease of the Shadows' demise.

"Over there!"

Heads quickly turned in the direction motioned by the swordswoman, her well-trained eyes having picked up something out of the ordinary. And extraordinary was perhaps a good way to describe what they had seen.

Out in the centre of the room, a defiant lone black figure stood with his back towards them but no doubt in direct opposition to the horde of Shadows still left in the room. In contrast to his black bodice, he wore gloves and boots of pure unadulterated white while his hair a shock of glaring white brilliance.

He waved his gloved hands about as though in a conductor's silent melody of destruction, throwing them out at various agglomerations of Shadows before black lines emerged from various directions to eradicate them in similar fashion to that shown previously. The few larger Gigas-type and Knight-type Shadows that had survived the attacks with varying degrees of dismemberment tried their best to lay their hands on the enigmatic figure, only to find themselves nonchalantly thrown back or severed by the mass of black strings that formed spontaneously out of nowhere and with which their lone nemesis was using to flay and knock them around with remarkable ease. Even the largest of the Knight-types with their considerably thicker armour could not stand up to him, the white gloves having condensed a cluster of black lines into a spiral form and threw them like black missiles that drilled straight through them. If it wasn't for the constant reinforcement through those open doors atop the staircase, the bloodless massacre would have been long but over by now.

However, that soon changed when the mysterious figure began to conjure up a series of seeming pointless horizontal lines across the room. As soon as setup was done, the figure leapt some twenty feet into the air before striking downwards at the strings with the edge of his palm, making sure to hit every single one as his vertical strike drove down to the base of the floor. The resultant massive sonic booms made even the newcomers cover their ears from collateral damage alone even though they were on the safer side of the attack; the Shadows on the other hand were much less fortunate as they found themselves obliterated in an instant by the deathly timbre. The impact of the sound-based attack also blew the circular gates shut as fulfilled its secondary intention, a fact that was probably just as timely or fortunate for the Shadows anyway. The barrier of black wires dissipated out of existence as well, allowing the now wary and cautious newcomers entry into the place.

"Phew… that idiot got a little carried away again… no matter… ahem…" went the figure that still had his back to them.

A deeper, more commanding voice then boomed out once again, in contrast to the much friendlier tone used in the interval.

"Welcome to Tartarus, young ones…"

Aigis released a little gasp and stepped forward in spite of herself, finding herself inexplicably drawn to the oddly familiar figure who resembled a cross between the Personas Thanatos and…

"I am Orpheus, Master of Strings as well as your guide to the heights of Tartarus and your ordeals."

Tears gathered in her eyes as hope began to swell within before they finally burst free from all restraints as the head of white hair finally turned, its glare reduced to a dim ashen glow and revealing a long-lost face, whose familiarity and all sorts of yearning for did everything but diminish and become forgotten with the times.

"But Aigis can still call me…"

"Minato!!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Update time. This focus of this chapter is a little half and half between the Original Characters and our familiar Persona 3 characters, the earlier part being more on the character development of my OC protagonists Mirai and Mitsuki and the latter for Aigis and, yes, Minato. How can we have Persona 3 fanfic without bringing back our flagship character? I hope their returns were coolly done though, or at least a little bit well done for that matter, since I've gotten a lot of flak for it in my other project.

Well, there's not much to add for my original concepts this time round since the emphasis was on reunions and adding character depth, so I'll keep it short this time. That and I'm freaking tired after working on this in addition to the late nights spent following Euro 08. As usual, feel free to make use of the reviews if you have any comments or ideas to share.

On a further note, now that the Persona 3 characters have been re-established into the story, readers can now expect more Aigis-centric or Minato-centric chapters as well; a little something extra to look out for, especially for people wary of my OCs.

This is it then. Later.

* * *

Omake 3: The Fate of all Mad Scientists

(Back in the afternoon before the foray into Tartarus…)

Mitsuki: Ah Aigis-sa…n, I was meaning to ask you… about those clothes…

Aigis: Oh yes, I was going to ask you if you would mind if I borrow a set of clothes. The robe I had on was rather grimy.

Mitsuki: Of course not Aigis-san. I still have a few spare uniforms still in my closet… I think…

Aigis: Speaking of your wardrobe… I take it that that unsightly mess in the room over there belongs to you?

Mitsuki: Erm… well… technically…

(Aigis grabs hold of Mitsuki's hands and kidnaps her off to the her own room.)

Aigis: That simply will not do. You may seem to have Mitsuru's beauty and all round talents but you seem to lack her appreciation for cleanliness. However, that is something that I can help remedy…

Mitsuki: Eh!! B-but… that could be dangerous! Yes, that's it! Dangerous! You'll never know what could explode or not…"

Aigis: No buts. Go clean your room young lady. And then we'll talk about the merits of clean laundry and assorted undergarments.

Mitsuki (groans): Oh no… I've created a monster…

Aigis: Yes, yes, yes. I'll show you my Frankenstein impression later. Go clean your room now.

Mitsuki (doing her own Frankenstein impression): Nnnooo……

(In between Mirai and Yukimura's sparring session… where Yukimura is currently lying panting on the mats…)

Mirai: …

Yukimura: What…

Mirai: Nothing… just felt like something bad happened to someone close to me… Oh well… enough rest yet?

Yukimura: Peachy. Round 67, begins.

(Clack, clack, clack and a thud.)


	5. 4 Rules of the Night

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references I make during the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rules of the Night

"I see you've gotten my wakeup call… wait… whoa…"

But Aigis would have none of it as she proceeded to do the one thing she had most wanted to do for a while; run into the familiar face for a hug. However, being in the highly agitated state of excitement, she might have gotten the definition of hug and tackle messed up as she hit him with a reasonable approximation of both. The result was a tangled heap of black, white and blonde on the unworldly floor before the real waterworks started from the girl on top.

"I missed you too Aigis. Erm… please don't take it the wrong way, but have you gotten heavier…?"

Cyan eyes looked up briefly before the bawling continued anew, escalating by the moment into nuzzling and various weepy noises. A deep sigh sounded some moments later as a white gloved hand threaded itself into the shoulder-length gold hair, patting the girl's head affectionately.

Meanwhile, the young group nearby gaped a little at the display of both emotion and affection. Jaws would have been hanging but most within the group were either genetically or electronically wired to be sensitive and polite.

"Wow… a literal crying machine…?" muttered Yukimura absentmindedly whilst the rest of the party sweat-dropped. Noticing the glares and assorted shaking of heads from the other females, he realised a little belatedly his indiscretion. "Sorry, bad pun."

Choosing to ignore the sole male member of their group, the eyes of the group members returned to the odd couple in the centre of things.

"A-Aigis… the kids are watching…"

* * *

"Right… where were we… oh yes…" began the self-professed Master of Strings after finally picking himself off the ground, albeit with a new weight attached to him. Turning to the group of young onlookers, he switched to his deep rumbling surround-sound voice before continuing on.

"I am sure there are many queries that need answering and I know you would like the truth of things, but the real question here is… can you handle the truth?"

At the stunned silence that followed, the white-haired man in black fidgeted slightly before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"The archaic mid-boss voice doesn't suit me, does it?" boomed an inappropriately boisterous voice to the slightly dejected sentiment of the speaker.

The young ones waved their hands in synchrony as though they were brushing the air away from them, as though playing the straight men to the boke.

"No it doesn't…"

The young ones gulped and stiffened slightly when Aigis looked up from her possessive hold on the man's arm to give a hard stare at them.

"I thought so…" agreed the black figure gently before clearing his throat with a soft cough, bringing his voice back to a more normal intonation. "I wonder how I let him talk me into in the first place… in any case, I suggest you guys take a load off in the meanwhile."

A light snap of his fingers conjured up a confluence of prismatic lines out of nowhere again that folded and bent over themselves to form the outline of a translucent sofa. At the wary looks directed towards the impromptu furniture, the enigmatic figure gave a wry smile.

"It's a nice trick isn't it? Don't worry. It's not going to cut into you people… unless I'm losing my touch."

The group of visitors nodded before lowering themselves tentatively into the seats offered, half expecting themselves to either fall through the flimsy-looking lines or cut up into several pieces. Having settled the young ones, a white eyebrow rose at the android still latched on to him.

"A-Aigis… you can let go now… I kinda need my arm back now…"

The blonde android gingerly released the abovementioned arm before settling down into another of the ethereal lounge chairs that was newly conjured nearby.

"Right… what have you told them so far Aigis?"

"The nature of Shadows, the Dark Hour, a summary of our journey and Personas…"

"Hmmm…," hummed the dark being thoughtfully. "I suppose I should explain why I am here."

"At the conclusion of our last battle against Lady Nyx, we defeated her herald and avatar in mortal combat but that wasn't enough to reverse the sequence of events since the people's subconscious cries for the end continued. As a last resort, I used my soul to activate the World Arcana card in order to cordon off our world, hence preventing the cries from reaching Lady Nyx."

"Erebus…" muttered Aigis softly. "No, it's nothing. Please continue."

"As I was saying, a seal was formed at the end of the events two hundred years ago with what spiritual powers I had. However, it is impossible for a mortal soul to hold back a primordial godlike being indefinitely. A mortal's natural life force was limited after all, although I must admit it was surprising how long mine held out. Furthermore, the pain and suffering of mortal men continued to grow unabated, causing the cries for death on that end to get ever louder. Eventually, with the increasing suffering and my own diminishing powers, the seal was no longer sufficient and hence the Dark Hour was reset."

"I wager it had a lot to do with the Age of Crisis and the Great War…" speculated Mitsuki solemnly before giving an update on the state of affairs that the pair from a past age had missed.

"The ecological ills accumulated over the centuries came back to haunt us just over the turn of the twenty-second century when the extreme greenhouse effect from excessive carbon emissions resulted in the retention of abnormally large amounts of terrestrial energy on earth, causing the entire original polar caps to melt while giving rise to a spell of continuous weather conditions like extended periods of storms and droughts. This is what we refer to now as the Age of Crisis. In addition to the loss of human life and collateral miseries in these events, the new weather conditions also affected food production globally. This in turn led to the breakout of wars around the world; the bloodiest decade of conflicts fought over the barest necessities of life and survival… that was the true nature of the Great War. Given how things played out… I suppose the suffering around the world had just snowballed…"

"Yes… that seemed likely…" pondered Orpheus contemplatively before noticing a pensive-looking Aigis who had her head in her hands. "What is it Aigis?"

"I… it's just… when you left us, we had sworn to take care things on this side of the world… to someday remove the suffering and misery that made your sacrifice necessary… but even after decades of hard work by the guys, it all still seems to be for naught… maybe if I didn't go into hibernation, I could have done something…"

Agonized tears of anguish and heartbreak fell from eyes that didn't have the heart to look at anything else but the floor.

"I… failed you… and everyone…"

"Aigis-sama…" uttered Mitsuki gently while the considerate Shion had the good sense to take out a neatly folded handkerchief. A white gloved hand and an understanding nod intercepted her goodwill however, as the dark stranger knelt down before the blonde android and tilted her face up, dabbing away the mysterious moisture tenderly with the white fabric.

"Ara ara… you've become quite a cry baby, haven't you?"

At the half-pout and the confused expression on her face, he patted her head softly.

"As wonderful as I think you are, you have to remember that you are still only mortal… erm… well, not exactly but… you know what I mean. Besides, I suppose it is only human nature to destroy themselves."

Aigis nodded in understanding while the younger ones looked slightly disconcerted with the bleak assessment of humankind in general. Orpheus decided to press on instead.

"In any case, that's all in the past. I'm sure you would like to know more about the present."

Having gathered their collective attention, he continued.

"With the return of the Dark Hour and Tarturus, the world's misery and suffering have once again congealed into vengeful wraiths that we call Shadows, each out to wreak retribution upon the world every full moon. There will be a total of twelve of them out in the real world, one for each major Arcana from the Magician to the Hanged Man. Or rather, there will be eleven of them, now that the Priestess Shadow had already been taken out. The first step would be to defeat of them."

Pausing slightly to allow them to take in the information, he carried on.

"Upon dispatching the twelve of them, the thirteenth Shadow of the Death Arcana will then appear. He will be waiting on the summit of Tarturus a month after the turn of the year. That would be when he will fulfil his part as Nyx's Herald and bring forth the end. Getting to the top and defeating him would be the second step."

The man caught the blonde android's alarmed and withering look before acknowledging it by closing his eyes briefly.

"Defeating the thirteenth shadow will fulfil the necessary condition for the use of the World Arcana card. That will be the third and final step."

The younger ones seemed to be taking the news rather well, before the sharp silver-haired girl among them pointed out the important catch.

"So you're saying that one of us would have to die."

The others on the couched sat up a little straighter.

"T-that can't be it Mirai-san… haha… right?" stuttered Shion anxiously, her olive-green ponytail swinging about as she turned her head to and fro.

The pause before the reply was simply deafening.

"That is one of the rules of the game."

"This is absurd!" yelled Yukimura as he rose to his feet. "Why should any one of us have to die for some ridiculous game?!"

"Only mortals can decide what happens to the mortal realm. That is one of the deepest yet simplest facts about how world works. Neither divine nor demonic forces may transgress upon the mortal realm directly other than to fulfil a destined purpose, such as to bring about the end of the world. The only loophole available to us is through the practice of a wager, since the impact upon the world can be passed off as collateral damage. We may call it a game but believe me; we hate it as much as you do.

Another tense silence followed as the enormity of their situation set in.

"It is… a rather shrewd deal actually… assuming that the reappearance of the Dark Hour at this juncture is due to the weakening of the previous seal, a new source of spiritual energy should be the logical recourse… to that end, a life must be sacrificed anyway so… it is basically a gigantic bet with no stakes necessary up front…" thought Mitsuki aloud, her mind struggling to sort out some logical form of response to the weight of the new revelations.

"If we survive up to that point…" retorted Yukimura snidely.

"Consider it a trial to determine whether humanity deserves to continue its existence. At times, death can be a comforting alternative after all. In the end, the choice is yours." suggested Orpheus empathically.

"There isn't much of a choice is there? If we run away from this, even my parents will…" reasoned Shion, more to herself than anyone.

"Maybe it would be fine if Elda or myself activates the card, since we're only machines…" proposed Freya matter-of-factly.

"That would be the best outcome. We can be rebuilt after all…" agreed Elda to her sister's suggestion.

"Don't say that… that would make me sad…" admonished the red-haired Mitsuki worriedly.

"Ojou-sama…"

"The game doesn't work like that. All of you are candidates for the card, but the card would be the one that chooses in the end. If it feels that no one among those present has the required conditions it desires, then the end will be a definite eventuality." added Orpheus with another wet blanket revelation.

"That's a lot of stipulations… what is your role in this then?" asked Mirai after having assessed the situation.

"I will act as the rule-keeper and as such I am not allowed to intervene directly with your climb up Tarturus other than to act as your support. My job is to prevent anyone from hijacking the game for their own ends, a little precaution I negotiated in light of the turn of events the last time round. The Gods are a little touchy when it comes to being played by mortals at their own games it seems."

"I see… what should we do now?" asked Aigis.

"Since we have already passed the last full moon, you people should get yourself equipped properly. I'm talking about evokers. There are only two of them in the group right now right?"

"Yes. Mitsuru had the Evokers of the original S.E.E.S. buried along with them when they passed away. I suppose we can still retrieve them." recounted the blonde android with a hint of nostalgia.

"Help me say hello to them. I can't leave Tarturus as I am right now." said Orpheus.

"What? Why is that?" protested Aigis somewhat sulkily.

"Even though he doesn't have definite form right now, that idiot still sends a horde of Shadows down every so often to mess with me. If I'm not around to deal with them, they'll spill out and over to the outer world."

"Sounds like a clever trick to keep you in here."

"You give him too much credit. It's more likely that he's bored and wants to play, since there's a little piece of him in every Shadow."

The thought of a swarm of little mini-Ryojis marching out from the gate to Tarturus and subsequently, Minato looking to smack them with a large hammer made Aigis laugh out.

"They're awfully relaxed…" commented Shion curiously at the easy interaction between the two.

"They have been through this before I guess…" reasoned Mitsuki tentatively.

"Hmm… there's definitely something up with the two of them… oomph…" Yukimura's observation was interrupted by an elbow to his side by Shion.

"What's up with who?" asked the approaching blonde android.

"N-Nothing. More importantly, what should we do now?" replied Yukimura as he diverted the question away with another.

"Well, Minato will not allow us up Tarturus until we obtain the Evokers since Persona powers will be necessary up there. I suggest we divide ourselves up in pairs to visit the graves of my old comrades, just in case."

At the nods and various understanding looks, she continued on.

"Yukimura and Shion, I'll have to trouble you to visit Sanada Akihiko and Yamagishi Fuuka. Mitsuki and Mirai will go locate the resting place of Takeba Yukari. Elda-chan, Freya-chan and I will visit Amada Ken and Iori Junpei. The Evokers are hidden beneath a marble slate to the right of their headstones, just look for a certain round symbol."

Having being briefed on what to do, the group of seven turned to leave, but before they did, Orpheus chipped in a little too quickly with a viable suggestion.

"Erm… oh yea, you guys already have Mitsuru's Evoker with you, correct? Would you people like to get to know the power of your Personas since you're already here? I mean, since stepping out of Tarturus returns you to the real time just after the Dark Hour, we might as well make full use of the temporal-distortion thingy…"

A barely stifled giggle escaped the petite Shion while Mitsuki went into her eager scientist girl mode and took out the silver device as proposed.

"I don't mind. I've been dying to try it out… So I just pull the trigger against my head?"

"Mitsuki…" the silver-haired swordswoman did quite manage to cut in in time when the Evoker activated.

"Persona…"

* * *

A sound reminiscent of breaking glass reverberated about the place as light blue particles of light appeared to stream out the red-haired girl's head and proceeded to spiral around her, before congregating into a separate being above her.

"A Persona usually coincides either in appearance, history or ability to the people who summons them." informed Orpheus as he watched the particles finally come together to form the final appearance of a feminine pale blue humanoid with wavy light blue tresses that flared out behind her, her body wrapped in robes of a darker hue of blue that seemed to flow continuously about her. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several notches in the meanwhile as she opened her amber eyes to look upon the girl who summoned her into being.

"I see. So it was Diana of the Moon Arcana that heeded your call. She is predominantly a magic-user and her speciality is with ice-based attacks. Naturally, her weakness is fire." commented Orpheus in a useful aside.

The visage of the Roman moon goddess lingered on in mid-air for a few moments before acknowledging her human with a brief smile and dissolving back into the glowing effervescence, returning into nothingness. Mitsuki in turn began to wobble before falling over and into the arms of her vigilant silver-haired guardian.

"The first one's always a doozy. Think it has to do with the subconscious fear we have about pulling the trigger on a gun against our heads. It tires the body out. You'll get used to it though." explained Orpheus to the worrying occurrence, although Mirai still gave him a hard glare.

"Tell us these things beforehand, not after." growled Mirai protectively before the still conscious Mitsuki tried to calm her down with a gesture that signalled her well-being; mainly her waving the Evoker around and asking…

"That was near… who wants to try it next?"

* * *

Hovering above the dark-haired boy was a haughty-looking blonde male figure, fully encased around with thick golden armour plates with a large vicious trident resting upon his shoulders in a casual stance. Condescending eyes stared down at the human that summoned him while defiant ones stared back before both gave some sort of a snort. It was almost funny how the one deserved the other.

"Gilgamesh of the Tower Arcana… the tyrant of Babylon… looks like you're going to have a handful with this one Yukimura. On the plus side, he is strong with both electrical and physical attacks but with weaknesses to light and ice."

The Persona and his human were about to snarl at each other before the former disappeared, much to the other members' amusement.

* * *

After a considerable delay, the olive-haired girl finally mustered enough courage to pull the trigger on the Evoker, summoning forth her own Persona. Out from the mysterious blue particles came the willowy form of a pale green adolescent girl, reclining casually upon a cloud of vaporous mists that also obscured an otherwise naked body. In her small hands was a simple jade flute that she breathed lazily into, yet still managing to produce an oddly soothing melody.

"Interesting… Euterpe of the Star Arcana, the muse of music. She has affinities with wind and support magic, but she really excels in recovery spells with a weakness to electricity. She'll make a fine healer, but… I'm really a little surprised that the innocent looking little girl would have this side to her…"

The nymph-like girl paused in her machinations of her flute to lean over, giving the reddening little girl a coy wink. Of course, doing so revealed a lot more of her naked shoulders than Shion would have liked, along with the curved tops of her…

"EEHH!! Stupid Sanada-sempai!! Don't look!!"

"Wha- hey, watch it!! It's not like I wanted to look!!"

"You just didn't not look!! Stupid boys!!"

"It's not like it's you who is naked and flaunting it!!"

"S-SHUT UP!!"

The mischievous Persona released a melodic giggle before fading away, having had her fill of fun for the outing. The onlookers too had their fill of laugher as the petite Shion kept aiming kicks at the boy's shin.

* * *

Things finally calmed down before the twins stepped up to for their turn. Being sisters in mind and construct, they aimed the device to their throats where their psyches laid one after another, summoning their Personas side by side. From the myriad of particles that settled came two identical mounted female warriors, both brandishing long swords on both hands. The only difference between them was that the contrasting colours of their armour; Freya's Persona wore armour with a jet-like sheen while Elda's shone like aged ivory.

"Looks like both of you have called forth valkyries as your Personas. Freya's Persona is Skuld while Elda's Persona is Brynhildr, both of the Strength Arcana. Both Personas specialize in physical attacks, but with weakness to darkness."

The two valkyries acknowledged their summoners before fading away the way they came into being.

* * *

The last to step up was the young silver-haired swordswoman. Aigis looked on with great interest as she pulled the trigger, while Mitsuki's expression was one more of worry. The initial sound of breaking glass seemed to be louder and more chaotic this time round as the blue particles swirled around in three distinct upward streams before they congregated upon one. The final form on which they took was that of a lean black female figure with braided silver hair, wearing a set of blackened armour plates while a brilliant silver cross adorned her back. Chains writhed around her arms and her torso, shackling and binding her arms together, but yet her piercing blue eyes remained fiery and unyielding.

"A partial Persona… this… is unexpected." mused Orpheus thoughtfully.

"Is that dangerous?" inquired Mitsuki hurriedly upon seeing the pained expression on Mirai's face.

"Oh, I don't think so. It's just… unusual, that's all. Mirai summoned a Persona that is inflected heavily upon a single aspect of the Persona's identity instead of its whole essence. Her Persona is Jeanne's Cross of the Sun Arcana, a fragment of the Persona Jeanne D'Arc that holds her conviction and duty. Primarily a magic-assault type that has access to all types of elemental spell and no specific weaknesses, her drawback is that she has no physical abilities at all."

"Jeanne…" repeated Mitsuki blankly as the irony of the situation dawned upon her while the rest remained suitably confused.

The Yagyu swordswoman continued to grimace as the throbbing of the old scars on her back resurfaced with the memories of her past.

_Jeanne __Romée… the person I once was…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

A combination of the exposition needed to forward the general plot of things plus my ideas on the Personas of the new kids. Essentially my take on what could happen, what might happen and what did happen.

As for my DID experiment, instead of giving each personality different unique Personas, I've elected to give each identity a version of the Persona that reflects the distinct aspects of the whole Persona. For instance, I intend for Mirai's complete persona to be Jeanne D'Arc, aka Joan of Arc. However, while she is her stoic self, the version of Jeanne D'Arc she calls forth would be Jeanne's Cross, a representation of the duty and conviction which are the attributes I identify with her current personality. Once Mirai's personality changes, I'm planning to let her summon different versions of Jeanne D'Arc which would emphasize the dominant attributes of her other self. In this fashion, I will be mirroring the fragmented human psyche with the fragmented parts of her Persona. What do you think? Stuff might get clearer later on though.

The other Personas introduced include Diana for Mitsuki since I'm drawn to the symbol of the Moon for her, Gilgamesh for Yukimura since they're both proud warriors with an attitude, Euterpe for Shion due to her association with music, the Valkyries Brynhildr and Skuld for Elda and Freya due to their Nordic associations. Just thought a little variety here would be fun.

I'm always open to constructive criticisms and ideas, so please read and review if you have any comments. That's all for now…

Later.

* * *

Omake 4: Adults and Inconveniences

After things had settled down and instructions reconfirmed for what appeared to be the fourth time, it was time to leave Tarturus for the night.

"Are you sure I can't stay here in Tarturus with you?" asked Aigis hopefully.

"No… they'll need you out in the real world too." answered Orpheus ruefully.

"But there's still so much I have to say, to talk about…" sulked the blonde android softly.

"If only the kids weren't around right?" suggested the man in black.

"If only the kids weren't around…" echoed the blonde blankly.

"You can't wait to be alone with me right?"

"I can wait to be alone with… Minato!! What are you making me say??"

Aigis started to overheat a little while Orpheus tried to laugh politely but ultimately not doing too well with that endeavour. Nevertheless, the pair felt a little better about having to part so soon after finally seeing the other now.

"So… I'll be going now."

"I'll be waiting here then."

"…"

"…"

However, it was quite obvious to the kids that the two 'old' people were still making eyes at each other. The soft murmur that followed was quickly snuffed out though.

"See… they're… oomph!"


	6. The Girl by the Crossroads

Episode Herself by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references I make during the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Girl by the Crossroads

Mitsuki's POV

_In the large mansion that was also the Kirijo's summer home in France, a lone red-haired little girl, no older than five or six at most, sat by an easel that faced out into the rose garden and the shimmering blue lake that the aged structure overlooked. Gently dabbing and prodding at the relatively oversized canvas with her little brush and paints, the next prodigious heir of the now antiquated bloodline was living up to her name, a veritable masterpiece of a painting from one so young that captured the very melancholic essence of the idle dusk. Sighing in relief at its completion, the young virtuoso turned her attentions to the soft echoes heading her way, footsteps belonging to her nanny and a vaguely familiar blonde girl her age._

"_Good evening Ojou-sama." greeted the young blonde woman in near perfect Japanese save the slight French accent while the little girl cowered peculiarly behind her legs._

"_Good evening Nana. Who is that you have behind you?" nodded the little artist as she returned the greeting, the little beret on her head becoming a little crooked in the meanwhile._

"_Ah, this is Jeanne, my little girl. There was a little problem with her usual minder, so Mistress had very graciously allowed her to stay with us temporarily until I can find a replacement. I hope that you have no objections to it, Ojou-sama." explained the nanny apologetically._

_The red-haired girl looked at the still partially concealed blonde girl before turning back to address the latter's mother._

"_Of course not. In fact, I feel awful that you have to leave your own daughter with a minder in order to look after me, Nana… I have it! I'll speak to Mother on having your daughter over as my playmate during the day. That way, not only will a minder be unnecessary, the two of you can go home together when you're dismissed for the day. What do you think of the idea Nana?"_

"_I think it's a fantastic idea Ojou-sama! You are indeed as gracious as Mistress." beamed the young nanny cheerfully. _

_The red-haired girl smiled as well before walking over to and rounding her Nanny's legs in order to greet the slightly spooked other girl._

"_Hello, I'm Mitsuki. Kirijo Mitsuki. Can I call you Jeanne-chan?" introduced the more outgoing girl politely while extending her little hand._

_The blonde girl looked at the offered hand for a while before shaking it as she nodded. _

"_Jeanne, Jeanne __Romée. I'll call you… Mit-chan then."_

_The red-haired girl looked a little stunned at the endearing abbreviation of her name before she smiled from ear to ear. Shifting their hands slightly so that fingers could intertwine with each other, the more gregarious girl proceeded to drag the shier blonde girl in tow down the hallway while the older blonde woman smiled maternally at the adorable sight._

"_Come Jeanne-chan! I can't wait to show my first friend to my stuffed animal museum!"_

"_Eh? Mit-chan… You have a room full of stuffed animals?"_

"_Yep! It's right across from the doll library."_

* * *

Amber eyes slowly flitted open as the girl's sleepy vision slowly sharpened back to their normal waking clarity. Bringing her hand up to cover a little yawn, she realized that they were still in the red convertible that was speeding down the streets. She turned to her side and marvelled at the way her partner's silver hair waved and flowed with the air current, as did she with her driving that made sharp turns and cut-ins without the slightest tremble. A cold, dangerous beauty.

"Hey, do you still remember the first time we met?" asked the red-haired heiress casually.

"It was our first day in eighth grade. You transferred to a new school and I was arranged to protect you."

Amber eyes lower and grew lidded while the silver-haired girl spoke, the latter's focus still set on navigating the road.

* * *

"_Mother, you're here! Weren't you supposed to be in Zurich till the end of the month? Where's Nana? I should tell her off for keeping it a secret."_

_An older redhead in a formal business suit squatted down to the little girl's level before giving her a tight hug._

"_I'm sorry… It's Mrs R__omée,__ your Nana… a fire broke out at her home… she…"_

"_No… Nana…" trembled the young girl as the sobs came with the realization. Suddenly, she looked up at her Mother._

"_Jeanne-chan! What about Jeanne-chan?"_

* * *

"So you remember…" uttered Mitsuki with just the barest hint of hesitation.

"How could I forget? I got slapped with two weeks suspension on my first day."

A bitter smile crept unto the redhead's lips.

* * *

"_Jeanne-chan!" exclaimed the little girl as she bundled into the ward with a bouquet of lilies. Closing the door behind her was an older version of herself, her Mother._

"_I'm glad you're unhurt Jeanne-chan. I'm sorry about what happened to Nana… but I'm really really glad that you're alright… Jeanne-chan?" _

_The young patient reclining on her back atop the bed showed no reaction to either of the entrants, even with the little hand waving in front of her. Instead, she merely stared blankly ahead, her eyes devoid of life. She looked more like a broken doll than the shy but lively playmate of the younger redhead._

"_Mitsuki… they say it's due to trauma from the fire…"_

_The door to the ward opened once again and two men of Japanese descent entered the room, bowing deeply before the mother of the tearing young girl._

"_I appreciate you taking the effort to contact the Yagyu Clan, Kirijo-sama. We had no idea that an exiled member of the clan had a child living here in France. We will take care of Mirai from now on… even if she is half a gaijin." said one of the men in suits._

"_Mother, what are they saying?" asked the young redhead warily. "And who's Mirai?"_

"_Mitsuki… Mirai is Jeanne's given name in her original certificates. These men are from the Yagyu Clan of Japan, her last surviving relatives on her paternal side. Since Mrs __Romée did not have any living relations, her custody goes over to them…" explained the senior Kirijo reluctantly._

"_That's how it is, young lady… now please excuse me…" added the other of the two men as he picked the catatonic young girl up from the bed."_

"_Wait! Stop! Where are you guys taking Jeanne-chan! Mother!"_

_The mother of the girl who was making the first ugly scene of her short life thus far went over to her child and hugged her tightly, allowing the two men to complete their task._

"_I'm sorry Mitsuki… there's nothing we can do at the moment… but don't worry, I promise you'll get to see her again… some day…"_

"_Jeanne-chan!!"_

* * *

"You did get into a fight you know… or rather you beat up the guys that tried to hit on me until they landed in hospital for months. Yukimura was traumatised for a while too." recounted Mitsuki matter-of-factly when reminded of the episode.

"I stopped before I did any lasting damage. 'She' did the rest. Besides, they had knives. I… we were justified." added the silver-haired girl dryly.

"You broke an arm and a wrist! That's not even counting what Sekishi did!"

* * *

"_Please stop! Stop hurting him anymore! Yuki-chan!" pleaded a redhead dressed in the sailor fuku of a certain middle school._

"_Mitsuki-san… please run…" panted a young boy's voice weakly._

"_Hahaha! This is what you get for playing hero when you're so weak and useless. With a girl's name like that, you deserve to be trashed!" goaded one of the four highschoolers who were beating down on the lone boy lying prone on the alley._

"_Please stop! We didn't do anything to antagonize you people!" tried the redhead once again._

"_Well, we'll consider it if you go out with me. I've always wanted to try a high and mighty Ojou-sama, such as like yourself." suggested one of the bullies lewdly as he advanced on the redhead. _

"_Eyah!!"_

_An empty drink can suddenly flew in from the side and struck the punk on the side of his head. Yet, the impact seemed substantial enough to slam him against the alley's brick wall._

"_What the hell! Who did that!?"_

"_I will not allow anyone to touch Ojou-sama without my explicit permission."_

_Amber eyes turned and stared blankly at the still familiar face from her memories before she gasped. While she was wearing the same sailor uniform as herself and her hair was no longer that brilliant shade of platinum blonde, but even with silvered locks she could still recognise her instantly. _

"_Jeanne-chan!"_

_However, the impassive silver-haired girl did not react to the name as the other expected, choosing instead to bow fully in deference before stating in a cold voice._

"_I'm afraid Ojou-sama is mistaken. I am Mirai of the Yagyu Clan, your new bodyguard and guardian as of today."_

"_This must be our lucky day! Another cute bitch! Come here and make Oni-chan happy now!" tried the pervert who had the imprint of the can on the side of his head._

_The hand that extended in a bid to cup the silver-haired girl's face was promptly seized by the girl at the base of his fingers and bent them over his wrist awkward. As the man yelped in pain, the girl continued with a jarring punch to his elbow before twisting the entire forearm by the shattered jointed, causing his scream to rise to the point of bloodcurdling._

"_I will break the arm of any man who dares lay a hand on Ojou-sama."_

* * *

"And thanks to that, no one dared to ask me out for the rest of junior high. Senior high too now that I come to think of it…" continued the heiress idly as she removed the hair band from her head, allowing her scarlet tresses to flow in the speed induced breeze as well.

"Are you complaining?"

The cheeks on the redhead coloured lightly.

"Nope. Not at all."

* * *

Shion's POV

A sleek black vehicle raced down the streets towards a familiar destination while a petite girl sat beside him, tending to her long olive locks as she braided it this way and that, but ultimately returning it to her ponytail.

"Your hair will fall out if you keep doing that."

The girl froze up before huffing and leaning back unto her headrest.

"Who asked you, baka-sempai!"

In retaliation, the boy made a sudden turn and caused the girl to bump her head slightly to the side of the glass window.

"It's so obvious that you're trying to copy Mitsuki-san's hairstyles. It's even more pathetic that you keep changing your mind."

"Shut up! What do you know? Mitsuki-sempai is one of the most important person to me! There's nothing wrong in having her as my role model!"

* * *

_Inside a large private sanatorium, most renowned for their policy of absolute privacy and skilled physicians, two parents sat before a man in a white lab coat while their child held her head with a tiny hand while the other held a silver flute._

"_Doctor, you have to help our daughter! She hasn't been able to play her music for a while now! Her future as a famous child prodigy is on the line if she does not resume her training immediately!"_

_The little girl began to tremble slightly as the conversation between the adults continued._

"_I understand your ambitions for your child, but she is still only twelve. It is not wise for her to be under this type of stress for extended durations…"_

"_How can you say that!? What good is her if not for her wonderful music!?"_

_The girl had heard enough and ran out of the room, tears streaking by the side of her eyes as her surroundings blurred with the arm that was rubbing at her eyes. _

"_Wait! Shion-chan!"_

_The little girl just kept running and running, turning this way and that, up and down random staircases, blind to her surroundings. Eventually she tired and realized she was suitably lost. And alone. It was then that her keen ears picked up the faint notes of a vague melody, one that was haunting yet beautiful, uncertain but free. Led by her fascination and the musical trail, she wandered into a large empty room that had nothing but white curtains on large panel-less windows, a white classical piano and an older girl with red hair who was playing on it. Transfixed by the magnificence of both the sight and music, the young girl walked up to the piano unconsciously and stared longingly at the scarlet tresses that flowed with the white curtains within the breeze._

"_Ara… how do you find my playing? I've been out of practice lately…" said the older girl casually even as her fingers fleeted over the keys with idle ease. _

"_I have never heard anything so beautiful, Onee-chan. How can you play something this complex without a score?" muttered the awestruck girl, her olive hair swaying slightly as she looked at the empty space before the pianist._

"_Saa… I just felt like playing it. For people like us, when you love your music, the rest will fall in line. There, see? Your hands are telling you the same thing."_

_The younger girl looked down at her hands that was holding on to her flute tightly, her fingertips indeed moving on their own to the melody that she could not have known._

"_Wanna join me?"_

"_Um…"_

_The sound of the new flute accompaniment complemented the original piano perfectly as their combined melody filled the halls and left patients, physicians and visitors alike stop in their tracks as their heads arched towards the pleasing piece, their hearts and minds soothed as though with a gentle healing salve. A pair of hurried footsteps quickly traced the music down to its source, the pair of wayward parents turning up in front of the room with laboured breaths._

"_Shion-chan!"_

_However, before they could attempt to enter the room, an arm barred the entrance before a silver-haired girl in a black jacket and jeans ensemble emerged into view from the side. _

"_This is the owner's private waiting room. No one may enter without Ojou… Mitsuki's permission."_

"_What on earth… stay out of our family's affairs…"_

_The two parents recoiled instinctively as the silver-haired girl's sapphire pupils intensified and gazed upon them with a piercing light._

"_To begin with, parents who fell in love with their daughter's music and forgot the love they had for their daughter are the ones that need time for reflection." said the girl in a cold unforgiving tone._

_The young flutist sobbed a little more as her heart sent her silent thank you into her instrument._

_The two parents slumped unto the floor and stayed there for some time while the music gradually cleared their mind this time. Eventually the piece ended and footsteps approached from behind the silver-haired girl. The pianist stopped beside the girl while the young flutist carried on forward._

"_Did you get your dose of pills for the month?"_

"_Hai, Ojou… I mean Mitsuki."_

_The two girls watched on while the two parents smothered their daughter with hugs._

"_We're sorry Shion-chan… we were so caught up in your spell that we forgot about what's the most important… you…"_

"_I'm sorry Mom, Dad… I just wanted to make my music, my own way…"_

_The two onlookers gave the three their family moment before they approached them and bowed. The redhead took out a name-card and offered it to the parents who received it hesitantly._

"_I acknowledge your daughter's talent and potential. Her abilities have probably already surpassed mine. However, with your permission, I am willing to be her patron and take her under my wing. You have my word. A transfer of schools and her residence may be necessary though…"_

"_Kirijo Mitsuki… Kirijo… wait… THAT Kirijo?"_

"_It's nice to meet you, Shion-chan."_

"_Onee… no… Mitsuki-sempai!"_

* * *

Yukimura's POV

"You're one to talk, always picking up fights with Mirai-san… why are you so persistent anyway? You have never even come close to beating her, have you?" retorted the petite Shion with a low blow of her own.

The male driver quietened momentarily before a hushed answer escaped him in a way that seemed out of character.

"Oddly enough, the same reasons as you… in a way…"

"Huh?"

* * *

"_I will break the arm of any man who dares lay a hand on Ojou-sama."_

_The badly beaten down boy looked up to see what was happening when the beating he had been taking seemed to have stopped. What he couldn't believe what he saw when the girl took out one of the burly punks at what seemed to be a blink of the eye, the grown man rolling about on the ground clutching his arm and bawling like a baby._

"_You bitch! Prepare to die!"_

_The three men who rushed angrily towards the girl found themselves manhandled this way and that by the much smaller latter who seemed to have strength and speed that surpassed that of a normal human. The young boy burned the sight straight into the back of his mind; the way a gentle push of her palm sent a man flying down the alley, the way a stray punch was seized and twisted into a throw that slammed another man into the alley wall, the way the girl kicked off the opposite wall and whipped her leg into the skull of the last man. Most importantly, the boy would not be able to forget the grace and ease in which she dispatched the opponents that he couldn't do a single thing about. _

'_There has to be something I can do…' thought the boy as he lay prone on the grimy floor. It was then that he caught the sight of first man that had been taken down, his remaining good hand holding an empty beer bottle._

"_Mitsuki-san! Watch out!"_

_However his warning was a tad too late. As the bottle spun in the air towards his red-haired cousin, the her new guardian slid in front of her from the side and batted away the makeshift missile with a single backhanded punch, not at all flinching as pieces of shrapnel stuck themselves onto parts of her face and neck. _

"_You bitch! Why don't you just go to Hell!?"_

_A sizeable switchblade was pulled out from the man's back pocket and pointed it at the girls. A quick look at his unconscious comrades seemed to spur him on further as he lunged in with his knife._

"_Yagyū Shinkage-ryū, Mutodori." hissed out a new shriller, more vicious voice, before the seemingly same silver-haired girl grabbed the length of the blade with her bare hand, blood dripping down the clenched hand to everyone's shock._

"_Hell you say? It's a really nice place this time of the year you know." continued the voice harshly before the knife snapped. The silver-haired girl followed up the breaking of the blade with an iron elbow to his face before stepping into the crippled man and landing a flurry of quick hits into his mid-section. Before the sound or pain of cracking ribs could register, a palm was thrust swiftly upwards the man's face, after which the girl's other hand grabbed the man's throat with a vice-like grip. Holding the taller man by the neck like some rag doll, the girl then proceeded to pound his head repeatedly against the ally wall until blood began to spatter messily outwards in a radial manner._

"_Jeanne! Mirai!! Please stop!" pleaded his cousin on behalf of his former bully as she hung herself on her guardian's arm. "It's enough! He'll die if you continue!"_

_The silver-haired girl looked at her charge for a moment before dropping the man casually on a heap of trash bags. _

"_I am neither of the two. My name is Sekishi."_

_The boy could never forget the crazed, wild crimson pupils that looked down condescendingly on all of the fallen bodies, her words just as unforgiving as her skills and bloodlust._

"_Know your place. Trash should just stay on the ground."_

* * *

Shion sighed as the egotistic male proceeded to all but ignore her niggling questions.

"If you're doing all this because of Mitsuki-sempai, you should probably already know that those two are…"

"I know."

The petite girl continued to probe further.

"In that case, are you still going to challenge her again when we get back?"

"Of course."

* * *

"_You wish to learn the Yagyu way of combat?"_

"_Hai." reiterated the young boy who had his head lowered on the tatami._

"_Why do you wish to walk down this long difficult path of tradition? A rich modern boy like you should be more suited to boxing or fencing if you wish to acquire a mere exotic hobby."_

"_Because I have someone I wish to defeat in honourable combat." answered the boy determinedly._

"_A good sentiment for a man to have. Who do you have in mind as the opponent?"_

"_Yagyu Mirai." _

_The wizened old man before him raised an eyebrow at the familiar name._

"_Impossible."_

"_Why? Because she is one of you?" asked the boy adamantly._

"_No. I say so because it is an impossible endeavour. The person you wish to fight is the girl chosen by the demon blade Tenzai and acknowledged by the Master of the main house himself as his next heir apparent. Even if we were to set aside the fact that she soaks in techniques and training like an endless sponge and that unnatural physique that defies logic, as the heir apparent to the main house she is privy to the innermost secrets of the __Yagyū Shinkage-ryū. Even as she stands right now, only the Master of the main house is above her in skills."_

"_So are you saying that I'll never be able to defeat her!?" yelled the boy as he pounded his fists on the tatami._

"_Why do you seek her defeat so resolutely?"_

"_My heart demands it. In order to regain my pride and honour as a man, as a person, as a no lesser being." voiced the boy of his unwavering convictions._

"_Your spirit is… admirable. You are called Sanada Yukimura?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Hmm… The future seventy-first heir is versed in all forms of combat incorporated into the style of our clan and has a considerable head start ahead of you. Her pride however seems to reside within her katana. Perhaps if you concentrate solely on a single style that focuses on dealing with swords… you might have a chance."_

"_Does that mean…?"_

"_As with your namesake, I will guide you on the way of the Yagyu spear arts. The longer reach of the spear is one of the basic advantages over a katana from the conception of the style. However, know that you will be defeated untold times in your quest before you may even come close to her level. There is also no way of telling how far ahead of you she may become in years to come. Lastly, avoid her other self at all times. Never even try to challenge her."_

"_Other self…?"_

"_Sou. While obscured even to the rest of the clan, the style of the Main House can be generally split into Yin and Yang aspects. The Yin refers to crystallization of all the killing techniques within our thousand year old traditions. The Yang refers to the crystallization of the techniques that secure victory with minimum bloodshed. From what I have heard, her other self has already mastered the former and is not adverse against using it. If you get into a serious fight with her, you will surely perish."_

"… _I understand… Shishio."_

* * *

Shion sighed once again before inspecting the two silver devices within the glove compartment, picking up one and getting used to its weight.

"Why are you so set on Mirai-san… Are you a Casanova, or simply a masochist?"

"There are times when a man has to fight in order to regain the pride and honour that he had lost. Defeat is acceptable, while surrender is not."

"Huh?" said the green-haired girl sceptically.

"It's a guy thing."

The girl shook her green ponytail from side to side as she sighed dramatically.

"Hontou, all my sempais are crazy! Why can't the people around me be more normal?"

The dark-haired driver spared a glance at the girl before making a sharp turn into the car park of the laboratory.

"What? And you think you are?"

* * *

Mirai/Sekishi POV

The two girls on the couch looked up and bounced slightly further apart when the doors to the laboratory opened, revealing the newly arrived boy and girl as they made their usual entrance, bickering over little things as usual.

"Mitsuki-sempai! I thought I saw the convertible out back." gushed Shion slightly before bounding over to the older girl, receiving a happy pat for her eagerness.

"We only had one place to visit after all. I trust all is well on your end?"

The sole male in the room waved a small black briefcase in response to the query.

"Good job. Go get some rest okay? Aigis and the twins will be late."

Without a word, the silver-haired girl brushed past Yukimura as she headed for her familiar haunt, the latter no doubt soon to follow.

"Or not…"

* * *

_In a large courtyard of a traditional Japanese mansion, a small group of boys stood around a doll-like blonde girl who sat motionlessly in seiza. Increasing number of bruises slowly registered on the girl's body and head as the young but cruel group practiced their kendo skills on her in a seemingly familiarized ritual. The adults had been called into a clan meeting over at the main house, thus causing the rampant bullying to escalate further._

"_Hey look, the gaijin dummy is so interesting."_

"_Yah! She doesn't even move no matter how much we hit her."_

"_She's like an __Okiagari-kobōshi!"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_That blonde hair really aggravates me. Let's see if it shines as well when we burn it."_

_One of the boys took out a lighter from his robes and moved menacingly towards the catatonic girl, the open flame convulsing untamedly as it flickered brightly._

_The sight of the flame finally dislodged part of the heart that had been sealed, causing sapphire eyes to widen before refocusing, bits of blood invading the whites of her eyes until they congregated and condensed upon the iris. The demon of wrath and hatred had descended._

"_Argh!!"_

* * *

In the centre of the dojo stood the Yagyu swordswoman, her wooden blade pointing towards the floor in a seemingly unguarded stance as the dark-haired male with a wooden spear circled around in front of her warily.

"You seem relaxed. Are you really so sure that I will not attack your back?"

"It is not your nature to strike people in the back. Besides, it would be your failure in judgement if you perceive my back to be a weak point."

As Yukimura sprang forward with a downward slash – thrust – sweep – backhanded return sweep combination, the silver-haired girl merely shifted feet around while rediverting the powerful initial strikes with the barest of touches, spinning around counter to the arc and momentum of the sweeps before thrusting her own blade between her left shoulder and sides. The short dance of sword and spear soon ceased with the edge of the wooden blade pointing in front of the spear user's eyes.

"Attacking people behind me is one of my specialties, for my back will never be truly unguarded."

* * *

_The formerly peaceful courtyard now resembled more of a scene of massacre than a picture of Zen. Bloodied and bruised bodies lay groaning and writhing on the ground, bodies that not only included the group of cruel boys but also that of grown adults and various section leaders within the clan. The few survivors fortunate enough to stay on their feet could do nothing but stand around the courtyard nervously, a futile effort at best to contain the perpetuator of the deed from seeking further prey. _

_There were just too many things to disbelieve about; the sudden revival of the catatonic female gaijin they picked up from abroad, the speed and power that the girl seemed to have despite her small frame and size, the brutal and ruthless way that she pounded the boys to the ground using nothing more than a wooden blade, the fact that the adults that came out from the clan meeting joined them soon after when they tried to subdue her, and the fact that Master of the main house himself was facing the girl who was barely eight at best._

"_You have good eyes." complimented the man in his late middle-age as the two circled around the other before the man sprang forward and unleashed a spinning slash from his boken._

"_Why thank you. I grew them myself." came the almost cheerful reply as she reciprocated with an identical move that cancelled the original completely. If the Master himself was as surprised as the onlookers by the perfect imitation and instantaneous learning of the advanced technique, he didn't show it._

"_Such anger, such wrath, such hatred… yet at the same time without a hint of hesitation, without fear, without inhibitions…" described the Master in admiration of those crazed red orbs while inviting the young girl to commit herself to attack, thereby preventing her from learning any further skills on the sly. And attack she did with a powerful jumping downward strike of her boken._

"_Thanks. I would like yours in my collection as well."_

_The Master sidestepped the strike, as well as the lunge that followed thereafter._

"_More importantly, they are so pure, pure from any root of evil. You definitely have the potential to achieve the ideal of a sword of heaven, the blind executioner of Tenmei."_

_The girl proceeded to turn into a sweeping scythe with her wooden sword, followed by a backhanded return sweep._

"_However, the first thing you have to do is to fix the guard on your back. It's still far too weak."_

_The Master evaded the girl's wild slashes with an elegant counter spin before thrusting his blade between his shoulder and side, connecting squarely between the girl's eyes without even the slightest glance behind. _

_The girl stared at the back of the older man blankly before her eyes started to roll to the back of her head._

"_Just… you wait… I'll never lose to the same trick twice…" uttered the girl even as she keeled over to the ground._

"_Now's our chance! Let's get her!" sounded the bystanders of the drawn out match opportunistically. _

"_You will do no such thing. You are all to accord her the same respect as you do me." declared the undisputed Master of the Clan firmly as the last of the young girl's consciousness faded._

"_I have found my heir, Sekishi."_

* * *

The two girls in the lounge looked up in surprise at the earlier than expected return of the swordswoman.

"Mirai… that was quick… Don't tell me you went all out on him this time?" asked Mitsuki with a look of apprehension.

The silver-haired girl gave a short sigh as her gaze lightened slightly, the nearest to a smirk that you could ever find on her current ego.

"As if that is possible… However, he is improving faster than I expected. It was necessary to put some more distance between us if he is to develop further."

The green-haired girl looked at the back of the swordswoman heading into the kitchen for a drink as her earlier conversations with Yukimura came into mind. She smirked at the thought of one-upping the smug jock.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in…"

"I heard that." floated in the cold scary voice from where the fridge was.

"Eek… okay, I'll be quiet now."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here's a little chapter for character development, separated categorically by underlined sections of POV or point of view. The chronological order flows from early childhood to recent times, although the transition may not be wholly coherent due to different time jumps here and there. More Persona action to come after they return to Tartarus for the first foray up the tower, so do look forward to it.

References: 1) Gaijin refers to foreigner, usually caucasians. 2) Mutodori refers to the swordless stance, used here to denote unarmed techniques and in the case above, breaking a weapon with one's bare hands. 3) Okiagari-kobōshi refers to a doll weighted at the base so that it returns upright everytime it is pushed down. 4) Boken refers to a wooden katana. 5) Tenmei refers to Heaven's Will, literally speaking anyway.

As usual, please R&R and leave your comments there. I'm especially keen to hear how my OCs are developing along, as well as any other views there might be that might be helpful in the later chapters.

That's all for now.

Later.

* * *

Omake 5: Teaching your Girls.

The twins looked quizzically at their blonde android sister, aunt, mother, ancestor figure in front of them. Or rather, the peculiar way that she seemed to bob a bit with every few steps and the chorus of happy sighs that she let trail in her wake. The two blondes in maid attires were contemplating whether to sneak a quick synapses check on the one in front of them or to simply ask her if she is malfunctioning, as rude as they may seem. Then again, they were only androids, so they chose the fastest and more convenient choice.

"Aigis-sama…" asked Freya tentatively.

"Hmm?" came the vague acknowledgement.

"Please forgive us if we're being rude, but are you malfunctioning." completed Elda of the task.

"That was direct. But no, I'm not." answered the older blonde as she slowed down so that the three of them may walk side by side.

"Then… why do your motor and speech functions appear to be glitching." asked the two in complete sync.

The older android overheated a little but answered anyway.

"That's… that's because I'm happy? It's been a while since I had seen him and all, and I thought he was dead and…" explained the elderly one helpfully, although she seemed to add one too many explanations at the end of the other.

Thankfully, the twins only zoomed in on the front snippet.

"Happy? We machines can be happy?"

Aigis smiled in relief before explaining the concept that she had come to understand over the years to the young ones.

"Of course we can. We can have emotions due to our Papillion Hearts, hence we can be happy."

The logic circuits within the twins almost whirred audibly as the tried to process the information.

"I do not comprehend Aigis-sama… our emotions are not true emotions but execution of software routines in response to specific parameters and triggers… how can we truly be 'happy'?" asked Freya confusedly.

"Well, in our interaction with the world, we will often come into contact with things and situations that may at times be beyond our imputed data or be ill defined by our parameters and triggers. What happens then?" said Aigis peacefully with the airs of a teacher.

"We either short-circuit or initiate a random trigger." answered the twins in sync again.

"Well, in time to come, our learning circuits will incorporate these glitches into our experience or data and eventually when the same situation occurs, we may have enough data now to choose. This ability to choose, when strengthened and nurtured is the initial key to our real emotions as when learnt, it allows us to override all pre-programmed routines if we so choose to, allowing us to analyse each situation by situation, giving us the freedom to react as we wish and break free of our programs."

"How educational… did the same happen to you Aigis-sama?" asked the twins at once again.

Aigis rolled back the years as she thought back to the time when she first became truly aware and sentient before finally hitting on the most probable situation where it had happened. It was the time when she had been programmed to kill off her precious friends against her will. It was then that she realised she had a will and reprogrammed herself promptly in order to carry it out.

"Yes. And now that this data is in your circuits now, you may be able to do the same as well some day. An electronic soul if you will."

The twins nodded their comprehension of the possibility before the three resumed their walk up from the car park of the laboratory. However, another short exchange and speculation between the twins based on the newfound data made Aigis miss a step.

"How intriguing isn't it Freya? That we might someday become truly aware and sentient like Aigis-sama. Like a normal human even, perhaps."

"Yes, Elda. Perhaps we should speak to Ojou-sama for an upgrade that may allow us to copulate like a normal human too in preparation for that day."

While the twins were probably talking about snogging, Aigis's mind was reeling and whirring as her thoughts seemed to have hit a snag along that direction.

_Cor-Cor-Cor-Cor-Cor…_

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea. Ojou-sama seems to enjoy such activities whenever she could when we're in our stasis pods… judging by the frequencies of…"

The sound of two solid slaps could be heard as the trio entered the elevator upwards.

"A-Aigis-sama?" went the two confused junior androids.

"I'm going to have nice, long and possibly painful talk with Mitsuki the first thing when we get back…" fumed the senior blonde as she hit the button to the floor hard.

Back in the lounge, Mitsuki sat up from her favourite pillow-cushion and had a full body shiver…


End file.
